When Dreams Become Reality
by Guardian Angel
Summary: Logan finds a possible way to cure himself, but to do so he and Max must go undercover...
1. When Dreams Become Reality (1/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (1/?)**  
By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

**Setting:** After Beneath the Surface.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots...I usually just write little romantic things. ;-) I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me! I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile. 

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin:** Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best! The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

*******

**Part 1**

"Logan?" Max let herself into his apartment, after having stood outside the door for a few minutes waiting for him to answer the doorbell. _Why can't he ever just answer the damn door? Is it really that difficult? I really should just stop bothering to ring the bell anymore...it's a waste of time!_

"In here, Max." She followed his voice, finding him in his computer room. He turned to face her as she entered the room, giving her a cute grin. "Hey! I was wondering when you'd stop by. I have something for you." Max looked on curiously, wondering what the "something" was, while Logan rummaged in a drawer. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out something that jingled, and tossed it to her. Surprised, she acted more on instinct than anything else as she caught it. He had tossed a set of keys to her. 

"I know you're perfectly happy to pick the lock every time you want to get in when I'm not home or not answering the door, but I figured this might be easier in the long run, both on you and on my door." He grinned again, appreciating the way she filled out a pair of jeans and the black tank top she wore. The weather in Seattle had taken a turn for the better, warming up considerably, and the tank top she wore had a low enough V-neck for him to see a hint of cleavage. _Good thing Lydecker hasn't figured out how to make his soldiers mind readers yet! She'd never come see me again if she knew what I was thinking sometimes._

She smiled back, pocketing the keys. "Thanks, these'll come in handy. So, what's new in the exciting life and times of today's top cyber journalist, the infamous Logan Cale?" She walked over to him, glancing at the computer screen. There was nothing of interest there; he must have closed whatever he was working on when she came in. 

_She's in a good mood! Hmm...maybe now would be a good time to ask her._

Taking a deep breath, he planned to have her give him a flat "no" after hearing his request. Though their relationship had improved considerably in the last few days, ever since the night when Max had finally opened up to him during a walk, he did not think she was ready for something like this. "Max, I have a job for you, but I want you to listen carefully to the details before agreeing or saying no, OK? It's kind of complicated."

"Uh-oh, why do I not like the sound of this? OK, go ahead..." So saying, she took a seat across from him and settled down to listen.

"A few days ago I received an invitation from an unknown society, claiming to be an 'elite group of men dedicated to restoring control over society.' They want me to come stay at their resort in Hawaii for a week, to see what it is they do, and hopefully join them. I'm guessing they think that as the head of Cale Corporations I can provide some useful contacts for them. Anyway, the invitation made me a little suspicious, so I did some searching on the group. They call themselves the "Brotherhood For A Better Humanity," but in reality they are anything but. From what I can tell, their main goal is to gain as much control over our country as they can, to further their own interests. I have yet to uncover what those interests are." He paused for a second. So far she looked interested, but not enthralled. _ Here's where it gets nasty..._

Max nodded. "OK, so I'm following you so far...where do I come in?"

_Knew she was gonna ask that..._ His face was carefully blank as he continued. "Well, here's the complicated part. They said I was welcome to bring a companion with me, and by companion I've learned they basically mean my current lover. I want you to come with me, pretending to be my paramour. If you decide to go with me, we need to go shopping and buy both of us a new wardrobe, I'll of course pay for all of that. I'll be expected to dress like the cream of society, and you'll be expected to dress your part as well, to look like...pricey sin."

"Why don't you just call it like it is, Logan? You want me to dress and act like an expensive hooker."

"Well...yes, basically." He could tell by her face that she wasn't happy with this so far. He know that in a pinch she had no problems using her stunning looks to distract men and get what she wanted, but to pretend to be a prostitute for a full week? If he weren't so desperate he'd never have asked her to do this. "But that's not all. They're going to assume we've been intimate, and so there's a very good chance that we'll be expected to share a room." He couldn't help but smile at the blank look on her face at this comment; she obviously hadn't realized the import of them pretending to be lovers until he mentioned this. 

"As long as the room is not bugged, I'll be happy to sleep on the couch and let you take the bed. If they do have us bugged, we can't afford to piss them off and arouse their curiosity by deactivating the bug, which means we'd have to share the bed. We won't actually have to do anything, except maybe kiss if people start to doubt our relationship, but we will need to keep up the pretense enough that they believe that we're an item." He stopped, looking at her intently to judge her reaction. Her face was serious. He was relieved, it meant that she was at least taking the time to weight the facts and make an educated decision. 

Max rose from her chair to stalk about the room. After a few minutes she turned back to him, and from the look on her face he knew she was going to turn him down. _Shit. I really didn't want to have to use this..._

"Logan," she began, her voice edged with doubt and her face serious. "Do you actually have proof that they're doing anything illegal? I mean, sure, they may be creeps, but unless they're actually acting on it, there's really no reason for us to go in there."

He sighed, knowing she had a point. "No, I can't find anything concrete. But I _feel_ it Max. They've got their entire organization under so many false names and cloaks that they must have something to hide!" His frustration was obvious in his voice. Max sat down again in front of him, only to jump up a few seconds later to pace as Logan dropped his final bomb. "But that's not the only reason I want to go. Max...they said that they knew of a way to cure me, to let me walk again. But I have to pass muster before they'll tell me anything more about it."

"I see." She grew suddenly quiet, her face shutting down as she pulled herself behind her mask. She walked over to the window, her back to him as she stared out at the city below. Her voice was icily quiet, but after being around her for so long he could detect the hidden fury. Her face was calm, but he could see the anger in her eyes. "Logan, if I had said yes a few minutes ago, were you going to tell me about that last part?"

He knew that if he lied, she would see right through it. He was stuck with the truth, as much as he knew she'd hate the answer. His voice was soft, almost a whisper, as he answered her. "Probably not."

She turned to face him again, angry now. Her eyes shot bits of fire as she glared at him. "And why the hell not? If I go in there with you, to protect your ass and do your dirty work, don't you think I deserve to know the entire story?" Despite her angry stance, her voice was deadly quiet. A bad sign, he knew. Max tended to rein in her emotions whenever they became too extreme in any direction, presenting an icy-cold front while her tumultuous emotions boiled away beneath the surface, waiting to erupt. 

He was silent for a moment, forced to accept the answer he was about to give her himself. It was not something he'd ever consciously thought out, he'd just simply felt that it would be better not to tell her, and he had not allowed himself to analyze his feelings further. "Because I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't work. I didn't want to disappoint myself. I guess...I guess I thought that if I didn't have to say the real reason out loud, if I told myself that there is no way they could fix me, and that I'm just going to find out info on their organization. It wouldn't be real, you know? I wouldn't have to face the disappointment if it didn't work. I want to walk so damn badly, to be whole again. I feel so useless bound to this chair; I'm holding you back. You're so strong, and I'm not anymore...I'm sorry Max, I know I should have told you." Knowing she was probably furious with him still, he refused to look at her, instead focusing his blue eyes downwards. He was waiting for the explosion he thought was coming.

She relaxed a little bit. "Damn right you should have." She walked over to him, dropping down to her knees in front of him and looking him directly in the eye. He was surprised to see that instead of the anger he had expected, in her eyes he read compassion and caring. "Logan, you could never disappoint me, as long as you're honest with me. And you're not useless; you're far from it in fact, so get that idea out of your head now." Smiling at him, she rose to her feet again, her hands on her hips. "So, when do we leave?"

She grinned at the blank astonishment on his face. "C'mon, Logan, you don't honestly think I would've turned you down if I had known the real reason, do you? You're my friend, and friends help their friends. We need to go shopping, right?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of spending Logan's money on expensive clothes...all in the name of business, of course! "Tomorrow's my day off from work, so we could do it then. Ugh. Speaking of work..." Max made a face. "I need to convince Normal to give me a week off...crap, that's going to be hard, he's anal about that kind of stuff." 

She rambled on, planning everything out. As she talked she glanced at the clock, frowning. "I need to get going, I promised to meet the gals at the club tonight for some R & R. How about I swing by tomorrow morning, say around 9 or so? You can cook me breakfast, and then we can go do our shopping. Sound good?" Without really giving him time to answer, she grabbed her jacket off of the chair she had dropped it on as she came in. Then, to Logan's utter amazement, she placed her hands on the wheels of his chair, leaning over to brush a whisper-soft kiss across his cheek before tossing him a quick wave and shouting, "Later!" over her shoulder as she rushed out the door. Despite the way that their relationship had started to improve over the last few days, ever since their late night talk, he never would have expected such a careless show of affection from Max; she simply wasn't a very demonstrative person. Besides, while their relationship was better, it was a long way from where he wanted it to be. He still was not sure if they had the same final goal in mind. Today had surely been a day for surprises!

Logan still had that stunned look on his face ten minutes later when Bling let himself into the apartment. 

"Logan? You OK? How'd it go?" Concern was written on the large man's face as he watched his boss.

"Uhh..." Logan roused himself from his dazed thoughts- most of which centered on the one concept that, damn, Max kissed me! "Yeah, actually, it went good, I think...she agreed."

A grin split the across Bling's face at the news. "That's great! See, I told you she would...anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, there is...can you go get some bacon? I think we're out, and Max sort of invited herself to breakfast tomorrow before we go shopping. And some fresh bread. Yeah, that would be good..." So saying, Logan turned away from Bling to roll himself down the hall to the kitchen.

Because of this, he missed his friend's snicker as he walked towards the door. "Umm-hmm, sure...and he tells me he's not in love with her. Right." Whistling, Bling let himself out of the penthouse to go bring home the bacon. 

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



	2. When Dreams Become Reality (2/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (2/?)**  
By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

**Setting:** After _Beneath the Surface._

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots...I usually just write little romantic things. ;-) I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me! I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile. 

**Rachel, Mandy:** Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best! The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

******

**Part 2**

Max and Logan stood on the small private runway, waiting for their plane. Well, OK, Max stood and Logan sat, as always, stuck in his wheelchair. The past week had gone by quickly, with most of the pair's time spent on the necessary preparations for this trip. They had spent almost an entire day shopping, and had been getting together every day after Max got off of work to go over plans for the trip. They had tried to come up with as many scenarios as they could, and think of ways to deal with them, so that they would be prepared. Now it was time to see if all of that planning was going to pay off.

Logan looked up at the sky for what seemed like the millionth time, looking for the private plane the Brotherhood had arranged for them. They had been delighted when he had told them that he would come stay at the resort, and had promised him all the best money had to offer for the duration of their stay.

Finally he saw the plane coming in for a landing. "Show time," he murmured. He glanced at the woman standing next to him. Dressed for her role, she was clad in a short black leather skirt that showed of a stunning amount of her fabulous legs. The strappy stiletto heels she wore made her legs look longer than they already were. She had topped the skirt with a jewel-toned teal halter-top that left her shoulders bare. While the top looked almost demure in the front, covering her from neck to the top of the skirt, with only her shoulders uncovered. That image was ruined with one glance at her from behind- the top laced up her spine, leaving almost her entire back exposed. 

She had used a woman's tools of crèmes and paints to give her eyes a sexy, smoky look, and her lips were a dark scarlet. Her hair fell in a wild array of curls to her shoulders, instead of the loose waves he was used to. He had helped her cover the bar code on the back of her neck with stage-quality grease paint, so that even if her hair didn't cover her neck the barcode was not visible. 

_God, she looks fabulous...hopefully she hasn't noticed me staring! I wonder if I'm going to be able to keep my sanity on this trip, with her constantly dressed like this._

Max tugged on the hem of her skirt, fruitlessly trying to cover even one more inch of her exposed legs. "Have I mentioned that I hate wearing skirts this short? I feel like if I bend over, the entire world's gonna see my ass." She muttered this quietly to him as they watched the private jet land and taxi down the runway. 

She looked down at the man sitting next to her in time to see him smile at her comment. Unable to resist, he commented in a playful voice, "But at least it's a fabulous ass, Babydoll!" He snickered as she shot him a murderous glare. 

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Her voice was sugar-sweet as she replied, "Well, of course it is Honey-bunch! You paid a lot of money for my lipo last month. Having the fat taken out of my thighs and added to my lips was a great idea Sweetums!" She giggled, a surprisingly girlish sound, at the disgusted look on his face. 

_I'm glad she still has her sense of humor; otherwise this trip would be pure hell. I wish she would laugh like that, really laugh, more often, she doesn't seem as contained when she does..._

He looked far different from what she was used to. _He cleans up very nicely!_ He wore a dove-gray suit, pared with a black silk turtleneck to make the ensemble look a little more casual. He had traded his normal glasses for expensive prescription sunglasses. She now knew that he did in fact own a razor; his face was clean-shaven without a hint of stubble. She had been making bets with herself for a while on whether or not the man knew the meaning of the word "shave." 

The glasses bugged her, she was used to being able to see his eyes, being able to know what he was thinking. She had always loved his eyes, and the way their deeply blue depths always seemed to be watching her, making her feel like she was the center of his universe whenever she was around. Of course, when she wasn't around, she knew he could become just as entranced by his computer. _Silly girl, he's like that with everything...He's just a very intense person. You really need to stop mooning over his eyes!_

He also had a couple pairs of disposable contacts in his bag, though he had mentioned to her that he hoped he didn't have to wear them, they irritated his eyes. He had tried them on before packing them away; Max had been surprised at the difference it made in his appearance. 

_Whatever. I think I prefer him with the glasses, it makes him look more...approachable. Though the contacts definitely do make him look more polished and sophisticated, which is what we're going for here, I suppose. Ugh. She grimaced slightly, realizing just exactly where her thoughts were headed...Straight for the gutter. Time to stop this insanity while I can...this is just a job, remember girl?_ She mentally berated herself as they silently watched the small plane approach.

As the plane finally taxied to a stop in front of them, Max took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, tugged on her skirt hem one more time. "Ready?" She murmured softly to Logan, giving him a brief smile before she allowed her 'working mask' to slide into place, sealing her emotions off from the outside world. No one would see anything on her face that she didn't want to be seen.

Within a few moments, they saw the door of the plane open, and a ladder fold down. A small, slim man descended and walked towards them. As he approached, Max noticed that he wore a dark suit that looked like it had been tailor made to his slight frame. He appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties; his hair was liberally streaked with silver, but there were few lines on his face. He stopped in front of the pair and held out his hand to Logan.

"I'm Ronald McMurphy, Mr. Cale."

"A pleasure, Mr. McMurphy. This is Maxine." Logan gestured slightly towards Max, still standing at his elbow. 

She shot him a subtle glare at the name; she had no idea where he'd come up with that. Then she quickly turned back to McMurphy, allowing a saccharine smile to play across her lips. Knowing what was expected of her character, she forced herself not to react to the insulting and very obvious way he was assessing her...womanly attributes. She took no small pleasure in the fact that, in her heeled sandals, she stood a good six inches taller than the disgusting man.

_Yuck...and I'm gonna have to deal with this for a full week? Logan better hope to hell that we manage to find what we need and get outta there within a few days...otherwise I might not be able to restrain myself from socking this guy one. I hope everyone else isn't as bad as this little pig is!_

As this exchange took place Max noticed another man debarking the aircraft and walking towards them. Unlike McMurphy, this man radiated pure strength, and was easily 6 foot 3 inches tall, if not taller. His body was solid muscle, and his ebony skin gleamed in the sunlight. 

Sensing his presence, McMurphy glanced behind him. "Ah, Gary, go ahead and load Mr. Cale's luggage, would you?" So saying, he turned back to Logan. "If you're ready, Mr. Cale, we can board any time."

"By all means, let's. Max, my darling, why don't you lead the way?" With a light touch on her elbow, Logan gestured towards the plane. 

Gary had already disappeared into the plane with their luggage. Max silently followed him, as Logan and McMurphy followed suit behind her, chatting quietly about the weather as they went. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The plane was a technological wonder, containing all of the latest and greatest gadgets. McMurphy was quick to inform them that it had been custom designed and made for the Brotherhood. 

The small main cabin contained enough roomy leather seats for ten people. Off of the main cabin there was a state-of-the-art bathroom, complete with a glassed in shower and plenty of room to move about. Max noticed that on the vanity there were several different bottles of fragrance laid out, along with a silver vanity set. McMurphy was quick to tell her that she was welcome to use anything found in the bathroom. 

There was also a small bedroom, complete with a queen-sized bed that took up most of the floor space, and a full service kitchen. 

Besides the pilot and co-pilot, who they were introduced to during the tour of the plane, the staff contained two stewardesses who looked like they belonged on the cover of some distinguished men's magazine, instead of serving coffee. One of the stewardesses, Heidi, breathily informed Logan that she and Darla were there to fulfill his every desire...and from the way Heidi and McMurphy disappeared for about a half hour partway through the flight, only to re-appear looking slightly breathless and adjusting their clothing, it was clear the women took their job very seriously. 

Other than that, the flight was very uneventful. Max curled up in the seat next to Logan and dozed most of the trip, knowing McMurphy didn't believe her capable of holding a conversation. McMurphy and Logan chatted for a while, about the Brotherhood and whatever else caught their fancy, then McMurphy retreated to the bedroom to conduct a few business calls. Logan spent the remaining time watching Max sleep, and even took a short nap himself.

Before drifting off into dreamland, Logan couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the trip would be as problem-free as the flight, or if this was just the calm before the storm. 

******

Even More Author's Notes: Sorry guys, I know this part is pretty short on action. I'm just basically trying to lay some groundwork for the upcoming parts, they'll be better, I promise! Part 3 should be out by the end of this weekend. :-)

Please, let me know what you think! Reviews are good. ;-P

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



	3. When Dreams Become Reality (3/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (3/?)**  
By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

**Setting:** After Beneath the Surface.

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots...I usually just write little romantic things. ;-) I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me! I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile. 

**Rachel, Mandy:** Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best! The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

****** 

**Part 3**

It was 5:40 PM local time, a little over five hours after their trip began, when they landed on the Brotherhood's private runway on Kauai. 

Kauai was one of the least populated islands in the Hawaii chain. Shortly after the pulse, the Brotherhood had managed to buy controlling interest in over half of the island. Now the entire western side of the island was taken up by their private compound, no one got in or out of the resort without proper clearance. 

The main building was huge, easily twice as large as the biggest mansion Max had ever seen. McMurphy informed them that the dominating structure contained all of the health and entertainment equipment; the spas, indoor pool, and the massage parlors, the game room and the ballroom, as well as the kitchen and formal dining room. Ornate gardens surrounded the building, with the exception of the area that had been partially cleared for the large out door pool, shaped like a hidden lagoon.

Located in a wide circle about a quarter of a mile away from the main building were the individual little huts that were the living quarters for the Brotherhood and their guests. 

It was to one of these huts that Logan and Max were shown after unboarding from the plane. While from the outside the little villa seemed charmingly primitive, the inside contained all of the enmities they could ever desire, without detracting from the rustic charm of the place. 

Well, actually, it didn't have everything...Max noticed immediately that there was only one bed. Granted, it was a giant king-sized waterbed, but still, there was only *one* bed. 

_Well, crap!_

After being shown all of the hidden little gadgets found around the suite the pair was left alone to freshen up. They were told that dinner would be served promptly at 7, and that a guide would be by to escort them to the dining hall at quarter 'till. It was a formal affair.

As soon as they were by themselves, Max kicked off her stilettos and flopped back on the huge bed with a sigh of relief. Rolling onto her side and pillowing her hands beneath her head, she watched Logan as he explored the bedroom a little more, peaking into cabinets and drawers. 

After a few minutes he stopped in front of the closet, and silently motioned her over. She climbed off the bed and crossed the distance separating them, looking up to where he pointed.

His voice was whisper soft. "Is that---?" She understood what he was asking even without him finishing his question. Quietly she stood on her tiptoes to examine the small device that was attached to the accordion-style wooden closet doors. After a moment she nodded, confirming his suspicion that their room had been bugged. 

He followed her away from the closet, to the opposite side of the room. She flopped down on the padded vanity stool and faced him, a disgusted look on her face. She kept her voice soft so that it could not be heard across the room. "They weren't even subtle about it! You would think that they could put a little more effort into hiding their spy equipment from us!"

Logan smiled slightly at her frustration, giving a slight shrug, as if to say, "Oh well."

Still pouting, Max asked, "Do you think there's more than one?"

"I don't know. I didn't see any others when I was looking, but then again I can't reach everywhere from this damn chair, so I might've missed something." They both kept their voices quiet as they talked. 

Max rose from her seat to prowl around the room, poking into all of the corners and inspecting every nook and cranny. After a few minutes she shook her head, silently indicating that there were not any others in the bedroom, and then moved out into the sitting room of their suite. She efficiently checked over every room before returning to the bedroom and sitting down in front of Logan again.

"There's one in the little kitchen, under the table. There's another hidden in the sofa in the parlor. There's none in the bathroom."

Logan nodded. "Thanks." He raised his voice to a more normal level. "We should start getting ready for dinner, Baby. You're going to wear the red dress I bought you?"

"Sure Sweetie, if you want me to." Max smiled sweetly at him, then stuck out her tongue and grinned. She bounced up off her seat and moved over to where Gary had left their luggage, opening it all up and swiftly putting away the clothing inside. On the bed she laid out a clean pair of dress pants and suit jacket for Logan, this time in a dark charcoal color. Grabbing the dress and her makeup case, she disappeared into the luxurious bathroom to get ready. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

At exactly 6:45 there was a knock on the door. Max opened it to find Gary waiting on the porch.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner, Miss."

"Of course, one minute please." Max left the door open as she went into the bedroom to fetch Logan. 

Gary led the couple through the gardens and into the main building, pointing out a few areas of interest as they went. 

"Here we are, sir." Gary opened one of the large double doors that led into the ornate sitting room. In tradition with the formality of the atmosphere, the servant announced their presence to the men gathered within. "Mr. Logan Cale, and his companion, Miss Maxine, Gentlemen." Then, as efficiently and unobtrusively as he seemed to perform every task, Gary left them in the capable hands of the Brotherhood.

Mr. McMurphy stepped forward. "Ah, Mr. Cale, Maxine, please come in, join us. Allow me to get the introductions out of the way." Like that morning, McMurphy was dressed in a tailor-made suit and tie. Max assumed that McMurphy probably believed his appearance to be slick and fashionable. In reality, she thought he just looked smarmy and fake; a cookie-cutter clone to the four other men in the room.

Taking a slow survey of the room, Max noticed that at the elbow of each member stood a beautiful woman. Like her, each of the women was attired in a flashy dress that left little to the imagination. If anything, their dresses were even more daring than Max's. Throughout the introductions that followed, none of the women uttered a single word, and none of them were given names. 

Stepping to the side, so that he was out of their direct line of sight - _not that he's tall enough to provide much of a hindrance to our sight; Max couldn't help but think to herself_ - McMurphy gestured to the trimly dressed man at their immediate right.

"This is one of our founders, Mr. Jeffery Davis." 

"Mr. Cale, I'm so pleased you could join us. I hope your accommodations are adequate?" Davis, a tall man in his late fifties, stepped forward to shake Logan's hand. Other than the smallest of paunches, he appeared to be in very good physical condition for a man of his age.

"Please, call me Logan. Our rooms are quite comfortable, thank you. Far beyond simply 'adequate.'" He grinned and reached up to place his hand over one of Max's, which rested lightly on his shoulder. "Max especially loved the waterbed." His smile never wavered as he felt Max's fingers dig sharply into his shoulder, the only form of punishment for that comment she could allow herself right then. "After being indulged like this for a week, back home she'll probably whine until I buy a waterbed of my own." 

Jeffery Davis smiled, and his tone was rueful. "Ah, yes, the little allowances it often takes to keep a woman satisfied, eh?" His gaze rested lustfully on Max's lush curves, nicely displayed in the thin-strapped, fire-engine-red dress. "Though for one as beautiful as this, I'm sure you've found the sacrifices far insignificant to the gain." He chuckled softly at his own thoughts, and then gestured for McMurphy to continue with the introductions. 

"To Mr. Davis's right is our other founding member, Mr. Channing Fassbinder."

"Pleased you could join us, Logan." Like Davis, Fassbinder brusquely stepped forward to shake Logan's hand. Max noticed a large difference between the two founders. While Jeffery was elegant and distinguished, getting on in years, Channing was in his early forties, at the latest, and was smoothly charming. 

Mr. McMurphy continued, gesturing to the man standing next to Channing. "This is Michael Worthing," like the others Worthing stepped forward to shake hands, but he remained silent. "Our final member is Joshua Beechcamp." Beechcamp, too, remained silent as he shook hands with Logan, limiting himself to a nod and a smile. 

After taking in the appearance of both Joshua and Michael, Logan had to wonder anew at the relative youth of Channing Fassbinder. All of the other members where past their prime, in their late fifties or sixties. How had such a young man become one of the founders of the Brotherhood? 

_Hmm...interesting. I'll have to remind Max to keep her ears open. Maybe between the two of us we can figure out how Channing has more status than anyone, excepting Davis._

With a mental shrug Logan returned his attention to McMurphy, who had been rambling on about something of little importance, or so Logan assumed. 

With a slight shake of his head and a smile, Channing smoothly interrupted McMurphy. "Thank you, Ronald. Now, I believe dinner is ready to be served, if we care to move into the dinning room?" The command was nicely phrased as a suggestion, but the authority in the tone was obvious. Channing was used to directing the other members around. 

With nods and murmured agreements, everyone followed him into the dinning room and took a seat. Davis sat at the head of the long table, Channing at the foot. Max noticed that with the exception of herself, all of the women sat to the left of "their" member. Logan was seated to Davis's right, with Max on his left side. This had the effect of making it easier for Logan and Davis to talk; there was no female for them to talk around.

With a slight gesture from Davis, dinner was served silently by two servants who then silently retreated to stand at the sideboard until they were needed again. The meal commenced smoothly, conversation centered on politics, world news, and other "safe" subjects. Neither Logan or any of the other members brought up the Brotherhood; it appeared to be a subject they wanted to save for the next day. At one point during the meal Logan and Max were informed that they would be given the grand tour of the compound in the morning, when it was light enough to see everything. 

After dinner the men all retreated into a small parlor to indulge in brandy. The women, with the exception of Max, were dismissed and silently disappeared. Sitting in an armchair next to Logan's wheelchair, Max had to fight the urge to yawn and close her eyes. Wine had been served liberally with dinner, and she hadn't wanted to raise any eyebrows by refusing to drink. The alcohol, coupled with the fact that she'd been so busy getting ready for this trip that she'd hardly slept the past four nights, had the results of making her very tired all of a sudden. It was so tempting to simply curl up in the comfortable chair and sleep, the men's mindless blather was boring as all hell. 

Max didn't bother to censor her disgust at the men's posturing in her thoughts. _How the hell can they talk about politics for over two hours? No one can have *that* much to say on the subject! Gods, why can't they just shut the fuck up if they're not going to say anything important, and let us go to sleep? Hopefully the entire week won't be this bad_...Drifting in a sleepy haze, she tuned out the conversation.

It was well past 11 when the men finally said goodnight, calling Gary in to escort Logan and Max back to their cabin, lest they get lost in the dark. While Max hadn't actually been asleep, she was pretty damn close to it, and Logan had to gently shake her arm to rouse her from her thoughts when it was time for them to leave.

Finally the pair found themselves once again alone in their rooms. Logan was halfway expecting Max to make a big deal out of the fact that they had to share a bed. To his pleasant surprise, after retreating into the bathroom to change into a tank top and pajama pants, she simply muttered quietly, "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine." Falling into bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.

_Wow, she must have been more tired than I thought._ He smiled slightly to himself. _Maybe all that acting subdued, instead of being able to speak her mind, wore her out. Whoever would've thought that a few glasses of wine could knock out a superhero like her? Hmm...if I ever need to get her to shut up long enough for me to get some rest, I'll have to keep that in mind...I think I need to stock up on wine when we get back home!_ It never ceased to amaze him and the seemingly boundless store of energy the young woman had. 

Still chuckling silently to himself over memories of the evening, and Max's reaction to his comment about the bed in front of all the members, he managed to change into sweatpants and a T-shirt, and awkwardly haul himself into bed. 

"Night Max." This was said in a soft whisper as he closed his eyes, and the words fell on deaf ears. She was already deeply asleep, lost in her own dreams. Soon, so was he. 

******

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



	4. When Dreams Become Reality (4/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality 4/?**   
By Guardian Angel ([eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

**Setting:** After _Beneath the Surface_. 

**Rating:** R 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-) 

Once again, thanks to Mandy, Rachel, and Erin for beta'ing...you girls are great! 

******* 

Part 4 

Logan woke the next morning to the warm feeling of sun on his face. He groaned softly and rubbed at his eyes, trying to force them to focus. He snagged his glasses off the bedside table next to him, and then turned to see if Max was still asleep. Her side of the bed was empty...and cold, he learned, as he stuck a hand out to feel the sheets. She'd obviously been up and about for a while already. 

_Well, what'd you expect? You know she doesn't need nearly as much sleep as you, at least not normally._

Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he was oddly disappointed to find her gone. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he reached out and dragged his wheelchair a few inches closer to the edge of the bed, making sure the breaks were still on. _Hmm...this will be interesting, I don't know if I can get out of a waterbed by myself... _He did *not* want to have to ask Max for help. 

Swearing softly to himself, he tossed back the covers and attempted to lever himself into the chair. Unfortunately the bed was a lot squishier than the one he was used to, and he couldn't get enough balance to pull himself into the chair. 

Just as he was about to give up and call Max for help, she walked into the room. She was already dressed for the day, in a short blue skirt, silver and blue camisole, and blue sandals with an impossibly high heel. He was disgusted to see that, unlike him, she was cheerful and wide-awake. 

She noticed his disgruntlement and correctly guessed the reason. Unable to help herself, she grinned; he looked so cute, like a sleepy-eyed little boy angry at having to get out of bed. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near him, idly swinging one bare leg back and forth, her sandal dangling from her toe. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty! Sleep well?" She laughed as Logan muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "wise-ass." 

"What, did my Sweetums wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She deliberately spoke loud enough for the bugging device to overhear. She grinned again as he glared at her, then became more serious. "Mr. Davis called already to say that someone will be by around 11 to escort us to the compound, and we'll be taken on a tour of the grounds then." She allowed her voice to turn simpering as she continued, "I just can't *wait* to see the health spa and beauty parlor, I've been needing a massage for *so* long! You'd better hurry; it's already past ten. Gary was by around 8:00 or so with a basket of fruit and some pastries, you can grab some breakfast before we leave." So saying, she rose from the bed. "Need any help?" Her tone was casual. 

Logan was surprised at how easy it was to nod, "Please." 

She offered her arm for him to use for balance, and deftly helped him into the chair with a minimum of fuss and embarrassment. She was matter of fact about the whole ordeal, as if it was something she did every day, and no big deal. 

_Hmm...it's like she's been helping me do this sort of thing for years. For some reason I would've thought that getting help from her would be sort of demeaning, or something. Yet for some reason it's not. _He stored the new-found knowledge away for future reference. 

Once he was situated in his wheelchair he removed the break and headed for the shower, the clothes she had already laid out for him in his lap. 

The Brotherhood had fixed the bathroom with handicap-friendly fixtures. With the railings on the tub and the built in seat, it was fairly easy for Logan to lift himself in and out of the shower. Controls for water spray and temperature were all within reach, and Logan reflected that he'd have to see about fixing up his bathroom back home to be more like this, it was much more convenient. 

*** 

The compound's grounds and facilities were extensive, as the pair soon learned. It took almost two full hours for the complete tour, covering everything from the gardens and pools to the exercise equipment and offices. 

Max started off on the excursion looking interested and amused; by the time they were finally escorted into the dining room for a late lunch, she was swearing under her breath and stopping every five minutes to rub her feet. Once, when they were given a second alone while their guide, Mr. Beechcamp, took a phone call, she muttered in Logan's ear, "Remind me *never* to wear this high of a heel again, they're pure torture!" He had laughed quietly, suffering the silent glare she sent him with a small grin. 

Now, as they settled down for a delicious lunch of fresh grilled salmon in a lemon-basil sauce, the rest of the Brotherhood joined them. 

"So, Mr. Cale, what do you think of our humble abode?" Mr. Davis was again seated at the head of the table, with Logan next to him. 

"Please, let's dispense with the formalities, call me Logan." He smiled charmingly. "The grounds were lovely, and you know I couldn't help but admire the efficiency of your offices, I'm a tech lover. In fact," he paused for a second debating silently with himself on the wisdom of what he was about to ask before finally deciding he might as well try, "one of these days when someone has a free moment, I wouldn't mind taking a closer look at the setup you have in the office. Your computers are unlike anything I've seen back on the mainland, I'm fascinated by new technology." He waited to see how his request would go over, he wondered if they would try to find a way to deny him access to the offices. 

To his combined relief and dismay, Davis immediately jumped on the idea. "That's easy to arrange, I'm sure Michael would be delighted to show you around his office." 

_Ok, well obviously there's nothing too important, or at least too obvious, in Worthing's office, otherwise they wouldn't be so eager to show it off._

Michael Worthing nodded. "I'd be happy to show you around after lunch, if you'd like. Or whenever is convenient for you, I know you might desire some time to rest and, um...relax after lunch." As he said this his gaze slid over to rest lasciviously on Max's endowments. Logan had to resist the urge to punch the guy for the way he was looking at her; it was damn annoying. 

_God, I really wish I hadn't dragged her into this...this is worse than I thought it would be. They haven't spoken a single word directly to her so far, and they look at her like she's nothing more than a piece of flesh available for rent. _He caught her eyes for a moment with his own, hoping she could read the apology that was there. 

Max just shrugged, as if to say, "Oh well, what else could I have expected," and gave him a small, fleeting smile. 

Logan returned her smile, then turned back to Davis. "So, what all do you have in mind for my stay here? If you'll excuse me for being blunt, you must know that one of the main reasons I'm here is because you told me you know of a way to cure me." He was tired of beating around the subject, and had finally decided that it would just be easiest to lay the facts out in the open...or at least the partial facts. 

Davis' smile was indulgent at Logan's comment, but it was Channing who answered the question. 

"You have the full use of all of the amenities found in the compound, of course, as often as you like. We reserved these first few days specifically for you; we're very interested in showing you what the Brotherhood is all about. I think you'll find it greatly...beneficial to you to be come a member, especially when you see all that we have to offer." His expression was slightly smug as he continued, as if he believed that no one could refuse the Brotherhood once witnessing all of the benefits. "On Wednesday, we will be joined by a group of men who are also prospective members; we're hoping that one or two of them will prove to be what we're looking for in our brothers. The remaining days, while they are all here, will be a sort of on-going house party while we attempt to analyze everyone and decide who deserves to be one of us." Channing stopped to fork another dainty bite of salmon into his mouth before continuing. 

"As for your condition, I do believe we can help you. Over the past few years we've begun experimenting with gene therapy-" 

Logan sensed Max tensing up next to him at the mention of gene therapy. 

"-and it has been remarkably successful in about ninety percent of all tests we've performed. Unless your situation proves to be markedly different from what we've dealt with before, for some reason, it should be fairly easy for our doctors to tweak a few genes along your spine. You'd be walking within a week or two, if not a few days." He had set his fork aside to gesture with his hands as he talked. "However, before we go ahead with the procedure, we must make sure certain criteria are met. After all, it's a very expensive process, and as much as we'd like to, we can't just go handing it out to every paralyzed victim who wants it." His voice was sugary sweet as he finished, taking a sip of his wine. 

Logan nodded. "Of course, that's understandable." Sensing what the Brotherhood members wanted to hear, he proceeded to say exactly the opposite of what he actually believed. "Besides, not everyone who is paralyzed deserves to be helped, some people are that way because of their own stupidity." Out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice Max fighting down a snappy remark at his words. While he knew that she would do almost anything to help him out of this damn chair - _after all, she's here, isn't she?_ - he also knew that she believed he'd behaved rather rashly when trying to help Lauren and her daughter to escape. 

Channing and Jeffery appeared satisfied by his answer, and the remainder of lunch was spent talking about useless pleasantries. 

Once again Max tuned out the conversation, allowing it to flow unnoticed around her as she observed the men around her. 

_I swear there's something wrong with this picture. I can't put my finger on it, but it just doesn't feel right. I wish I could talk to Logan alone, get his input...why would Channing wield so much power? It just doesn't make sense!_

*** 

After lunch was finished, Logan turned down the polite offer of some time alone to "refresh" himself, and instead was shown directly to Worthing's office. 

Max, of course, followed along, pretending to be hopelessly bored while in reality she was filing away the layout of the hallways and offices they passed, mapping out a floor plan in her head for future reference. _Never know when stuff like this might come in handy._ On each of the office doors there was a brass nameplate, stating the name of the member the office belonged to. 

Like all of the others- at least as far as Max and Logan could tell without exploring further- Worthing's office was large and comfortable. The furnishings were expensive and quietly tasteful, shouting "old money" to anyone lucky enough to see them. The room was decorated in a rich burgundy and gold theme, giving the room an obvious masculine feeling. 

Besides the large mahogany desk and wine-colored leather chair in the center of the room, the office contained a matching leather couch and a couple matching chairs set in a comfortable seating arrangement, perfect for informal meetings, a wood filing cabinet, and a complete T.V. and stereo set that were hidden in a cabinet that matched the desk. There was also a small wet bar in one corner, and a personal bathroom attached to the office. 

Another desk sat against the back wall, and it was on this that the large computer resided. 

Max reflected that the computer terminal looked an awful lot like Logan's, back home...at least in the fact that it held more gadgets and gizmos than she'd ever know what to do with. 

Logan, however, appeared right at home as he wheeled himself over to the computer and, with Worthing's permission, began a minute examination of every aspect of the computer. Worthing stood slightly behind him, allowing him free rein with the machine, answering any questions he could think of. 

_Obviously, there's nothing important on this machine, otherwise he'd be a lot more careful about what he's allowing me to do. _As he worked, Logan filed away information on how the computer system worked. In the upper right hand corner of the screen he noticed a small icon that looked suspiciously like a network setup, his hunch was that it connected to all of the other computers in the Brotherhood offices. _Ok, so if I can somehow sneak Max in here when no one else is here, she can probably access all of the other computers, and their files, from this terminal. Always useful to know._

He had been hoping to have a few minutes alone with the computer, but he correctly guessed that Worthing was very careful to not leave them alone with the powerful machine. After fiddling around with it for ten or fifteen minutes, Logan decided that he'd better not press his luck, and make the Brotherhood suspicious over his eager interest in their computers. Reluctantly he pushed himself away from the computer and turned to Michael Worthing. 

"I'm impressed, you have a very nice setup here. If you don't mind me asking, where do you get all of these things? I'd be very interested in purchasing some of the components you have here for my computer back home, nothing I have is anywhere near as powerful and fast as this." 

Worthing beamed, obviously pleased by the praise. "If you're interested, I'm sure I can talk to Channing about selling you some of our equipment. He's in charge of all of our technology." He gestured discreetly towards the door. "If you've seen enough, I'll find someone to escort you back to your quarters so that you may freshen up or make use of any of the facilities before dinner. It'll be at seven once again, formal as always." 

"Oh, no need to bother with an escort, I know the way by now. Thank you very much for your time, I always enjoy fiddling around with new technology." 

"Well then, we'll see you at dinner. Don't hesitate to call any one of us if you need anything." So saying, Michael walked them down the hallway and left them alone at the door leading out of the bank of offices. He stood in the doorway, watching the pair as they headed off in the direction of their little villa.   
******* 

Please, review! :-) I always love feedback, so let me know what you think of this so far! Is there not enough plot? Too much plot and not enough M/L interaction? So far Max has kinda been a backseat character in much of this, I promise that will change in the next part...which should be out shortly. :-) It's finished, just waiting to hear back from my beta readers. Anyway, thanks, and Happy New Years everyone! Be safe, and have fun! 

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com



	5. When Dreams Become Reality (5/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (5/?)**

**By Guardian Angel** (eyes_only1@yahoo.com)

**Setting:** After _Beneath the Surface_ (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."

# **Rating:** R (some swearing, maybe a little violence/sexual stuff later on)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)…so please don't sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots…I usually just write little romantic things. ;-)I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me!I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile.

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin:**Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

***********

**Part 5**

That night, Logan spent several hours fiddling with his computer.Since it was hard to talk about anything important with the fear of someone overhearing them, Max simply contented herself with giving herself a pedicure and manicure to occupy the time while Logan worked.

Finally he pushed himself back from the table on which his computer sat, and tried to stretch some of the kinks out of his neck and shoulders.Turning to face Max, he smiled slightly, injecting a note of anticipation in his voice._After all, I might as well give them what they're expecting to hear, right?He rationalized his next comment to himself."Come on, Honey, let's go to bed."_

Max barely spared him a glance and continued painting her toenails a deep red."I'm not tired.You go ahead."

Logan tried to hide his exasperation.For his plan to work, he needed to get her in bed, at least for a little while."Max, Dear, I said let's go to bed."His eyes drilled into hers, until she finally realized that he had something up his sleeve.

Max rose and walked over to him, leaning close enough so that she could whisper in his ear."What's going on?Why are you so obsessed with me going to bed?You know I don't need nearly as much sleep as you."

"I've rigged a little device that'll help us, but I need to get a tape of us sleeping, so I can loop the sound into the bugging device.That way we'll be able to talk freely, while they still think we're asleep."

She tried to ignore the little stirs of sensation she was feeling from the way his breath tickled her neck as he murmured quietly into her ear.She straightened, nodding to let him know she understood.Her next words were spoken loud enough for anyone listening in to hear."Well Sugar, if you'd had *that* in mind, why didn't you just say so?"She giggled, trying to sound like a brainless bimbo. 

Logan shot her an amused look as they moved into the bedroom.They readied for bed in silence, each disappearing into the bathroom long enough to change into pajamas.After climbing into the large bed, Max leaned over to whisper in Logan's ear again.

"Ya know, after what they just heard, if we don't at least make it sound like we're...um...you know..."She found it strangely difficult to say the words, so she moved on, figuring that Logan would catch her drift."Shouldn't we at least make it sound like we're doing more than sleeping?"

Logan hid his grin at her discomfort.As savvy as she was, when it came to discussing anything remotely physical between the two of them, she always had difficulties."Yeah, you're right...what did you have in mind?"

"Well...we could move around in the bed, you know, make it sound like we're not just laying here..."

"Good idea.We should also toss in some moans every now and then, don't you think?"He grinned wickedly at her, and then laughed as she thwacked him over the head with her pillow.

She glared at him for a moment longer before dissolving into giggles herself.When she had finally regained control of herself, she bolted up from the bed. 

As she walked over to the small stereo and started flipping through the music selection the Brotherhood had left for them, Logan realized what she had in mind.She finally selected a mellow jazz tune she knew Logan liked, turning the volume on low so that it provided some background noise.

Returning to the bed, Max slipped under the covers and, with a sly grin directed at Logan, began thrashing around.The waterbed sloshed softly under her movements, and Logan quickly joined in.

"Tell me what you want, Sugar.You know I'd do anything to please you…"Max made sure her voice was overly suggestive; after all, she was supposed to be a prostitute of sorts.

Logan wracked his brain, trying to come up with a lewd suggestion.The problem was that while he could think of hundreds, for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to say them, not to *her.*Before his accident, he had never had a problem with his sexuality; he was a handsome man who had never had any problems finding action when he wanted it.With Max, however, it was different.He was afraid that if he wasn't overly careful, the lines between his dreams and reality would blur, and he might never be able to go back.

Finally, he leaned over to murmur in Max's ear."Make up something, I can't think of anything."_Liar.His mind screamed at him, but he left it at that, pretending that he had just whispered some sexually charged statement in her ear. _

She shot him a look, as if to say, "Yeah, right."She went along with his request, though, speaking just loud enough for the microphone on the bugging device to overhear."Sure thing, lover…"Her voice was low and husky.

They continued on in this vein until Max figured that they'd played it out long enough to fool the Brotherhood.She would *not* admit, even to herself, that the main reason she wanted to get this little charade over with was because it was making her all hot and bothered._This is Logan, I'm not supposed to think of him this way… Her conscience laughed at her, mocking her attempts to pretend like he was nothing but a friend.__C'mon, girl, you think of him a *lot* more than you're supposed to. She sighed inwardly.__Damn, I'd better end this now._

"Oh, Logan."Max let out a breathy moan, while struggling to keep a straight face.Despite her inner misgivings, she couldn't help but find the situation funny._In a slightly sadistic sort of way, sure, but amusing all the same._

"Max..."He returned the moan, making his voice sound strained.

"Oh yes!Yes, Logan, yes!"Her voice was a low groan as she bit her lip to keep from laughing."You're the best!" 

Logan flopped back against the pillows, his breathing erratic.

Max caught his gaze, and the last shreds of her composure flew out the window.She collapsed, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her laughter.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled himself out of bed with a minimum of help from Max, and attached the device he'd rigged to the bug in the bedroom.Switching it on, he climbed back into bed.He leaned over to murmur in her ear, "If you can't sleep after the first couple of hours, go ahead and turn it off...a few hours is really all we'll need."Pulling the blankets up over them, he settled back to sleep."Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight."Long after his breathing deepened to the rhythmic sound of sleep, Max lay staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.She wasn't at all tired; she knew she most likely wouldn't be able to sleep that night.If she were back in Seattle, she'd be out riding her motorcycle around, or talking Logan into staying up late and playing multiple games of chess with her.Here, however, there was nothing for her to do except think or daydream.

Finally, after laying awake for over an hour, Max finally drifted off into a restless doze, not truly asleep, and yet not truly awake.

***

The next night, Logan made up an excuse to avoid spending several hours after dinner with the Brotherhood members, drinking and discussing politics.Claiming to have a headache, he and Max retired early to their room. 

After making small talk about how tired he was, and how badly his head hurt for the benefit of the bug, Logan and Max pretended to get ready for bed.Instead of actually going to sleep, Logan hooked up the looped tape of them sleeping from the night before.After running a few quick tests to make sure it worked, he sat back in his chair, satisfied.

"There, finally we can talk freely."

Max was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a large pair of pajama pants and spaghetti strapped tank top, watching him.

"So, what's the plan?Never did tell me what you had in mind."

"Well, I'm hoping you can break into the offices and log into one of the computers.Once you're into one computer, it should be fairly easy to access the files in all of them, Worthing said they were all networked together...we just need to figure out the password.Sound do-able?"Logan gazed at her steadily, gauging her reaction.

She shrugged."I can get in no sweat, but you know I'm pretty much a dunce when it comes to computers, that's really your field."

"I've got something that should help with that..."He wheeled himself over to the bed stand, and pulled open the drawer.He removed two small gadgets and handed one to her."Put this in your ear.You'll be able to hear whatever I say, and as long as you speak in a relatively normal voice, I'll be able to hear you as well.You can describe what you see to me, and I can walk you through all the computer stuff step by step." 

Max examined the piece for a second, before sticking it in her ear."Humph.Nifty."

Logan did the same, and turned away from her for a moment.He spoke softly, testing out the device.She heard him loud and clear.

"Cool.You always this prepared?"She grinned."I could get used to this...breaking and entering with a twist- outside help."She strolled over to the closet and began digging out some clothes.After all, pajamas weren't exactly the best attire for lurking in shadows.After selecting black leather pants and a black tank top, she turned back to face him."If you're not careful, I might become dependant on this kinda high-tech stuff!"

Logan returned her smile.It was obvious that the prospect of actually having a mission had put her in a very good mood._Well, why are you surprised?Acting like a bimbo has got to be boring for a girl like Max, she has to rein in all those smart-ass comebacks of hers!_

With another quick smile, Max disappeared into the bathroom to change.Within minutes, she was slipping through the night, nothing more than a shadow herself.

***

Upon reaching the entrance to the main building, Max silently opened the door and slid inside.There were no guards or locks on the main floor, it was left open all night, in case anyone felt the need for a late-night swim or wanted to relieve stress with one of the many activities found in the game room.

From their tour of the offices the day before, Max new that it wasn't until the second floor, the floor containing the offices, that she would find the guards.She wasn't sure if there would be any other kind of security, such as cameras or motion sensors, she hadn't noticed any on their tour earlier, but she wanted to be careful, just in case.She was basically doing what she did best- playing it by ear.Her orders from Logan were to find out as much as possible, but not to take any enormous risks; if their real intentions were discovered it would just be all bad.

She silently climbed the stairs to the second floor.After taking a quick look around the hallway, making sure there were no security devices, she headed towards the door at the end; behind it were two sections of offices.The hallway on the other side of this door branched off into the security offices and the main business offices, behind a door at the end of that hallway were the private offices of the Brotherhood members.

The door itself was made to withstand an invasion.It was made out of steel, and required a five-digit code to bypass the security and open the door.The code was no problem; she had memorized it the day before._Superhero talents come in handy once in awhile!But how the hell am I going to get past the guards?If everything was the same as during the day, there would be one guard posted down at the end of the hall at a desk, guarding the second door.There would be another guard located somewhere in the general vicinity of the private offices, as well. _

Max stood outside the door, reviewing the possibilities._If they see me coming, that's the end of the story, we'd be screwed...and even if I do manage to knock both guards unconscious without them seeing me, they're still going to suspect us, since we're the only guests on the islands.Damn.What's a girl to do?_

Just then, she heard footsteps from the other side of the door.She quickly ducked into a small closet, leaving the door open a small crack.

The door to the offices opened, and to her utter surprise, she saw both guards walk out, laughing companionably about a lewd joke one guard was telling.Both men walked right past the closet she was hiding in, heading down the stairs and out onto the first floor.

After their voices faded away to silence, Max breathed a sigh of relief.Laughing softly to herself, she slipped out of the closet and punched the code into the lock panel, letting herself into the outer bank of offices._Idiots...you'd think they'd at least leave one guard behind! After a quick thought that maybe there actually was a third guard stationed during the night that she didn't know about, she shrugged and started checking the room for surveillance equipment__.Guess I'll deal with that problem if I come to it.So far so good, who knew my luck was workin' for me tonight?_

She found no cameras or motion sensors; there would be no records of her little midnight visit to the offices.Moving on, she punched in a second code to access the private offices.There were no sounds coming from the hallway within, so she crossed her fingers and opened the door, slinking through.She halted right inside the door, scanning the area for another guard or telltale signs of heavier surveillance._Nothing.Cool!__Damn, these guys really are idiots!She ducked into Worthing's office and shut the door again, giving her eyes a second to adjust to the almost complete darkness._

There was a wide window facing into the gardens, she had already decided that it would be her means of escape when she was done.She didn't want to have to test her luck any further by trying to sneak past the guards again.

She seated herself in front of the computer.While waiting for the machine to boot, she switched on her little microphone to Logan, letting him know that she had made it safely into the office.

"Made it, Boss.Computer's booting now.Stupid guards are idiots, I was trying to figure out how the hell to get in here without being seen, when they conveniently decided to take a bathroom break together, or somethin'."She kept her voice low, on the off chance that the guards had returned without her hearing, and actually had good enough hearing to overhear her conversation with Logan.

"Good work.And don't call me 'Boss.'"

Max detected the duel edge of annoyance and relief in Logan's voice as he answered her.She smiled to herself._Poor guy's always worrying, you'd think by now he'd realize that I can take care of myself!She shrugged.__Ah well, it is kinda sweet how he worries about me...in an often annoying way. As the computer finished booting, she typed in the password to access the Worthing's station.He hadn't made more than a base attempt to keep Logan from seeing him type in the password, and hadn't bothered at all with Max. __Obviously he thinks I have no brains...Oh well, his loss!_

"Ok, anyway, we're in.Now what am I doing?"She gave him a quick description of what she was seeing.

"In the upper right hand corner, you should see an icon entitled 'network.'Click on it."

"'K...It says, 'Welcome to the Brotherhood For A Better Humanity Mainframe.Please enter your password.'Here's where you come in Slick, any guesses on the password?" She sat at the computer, her fingers poised over the keyboard, waiting for his answer.

Back in their bedroom, Logan stared at his laptop screen, trying to think of plausible passwords."Well, let's try the very obvious first...does the password prompt give you an infinite amount of space, or is there a set number of digits for you to type in?"

"Set...no more than 10 spaces."

"Ok, then that rules out his full name...try typing in just his last name.If that doesn't work, try his first."Over the radio wave he could hear the almost inaudible sound of her typing.

"Nope, no go.Next?"

"Ok, you'll need to shut down the computer, and re-boot."

"What?Why?" 

He could hear the slight edge to her voice; he knew she didn't like computer work very much...not that she was a complete dunce with computers, no Manticore soldier could get away without at least a rudimentary knowledge of machinery and technology.But still, computers had always been his forte, and she seemed happy to keep it that way "Because most high-security systems are designed to shut down and lock the user out if an incorrect password is entered more than twice.So each time we strike out twice, we'll need to shut down and re-boot."

"Shit.This is going to take forever."The frustration was obvious in her soft whisper.A few seconds later, her voice came across the airwaves again."Ok, it's booting.Another few seconds and we'll be good to go again."

"All right, hang in there...I'm trying to access any files on Worthing that the government might have.Often people use significant names or dates as their password; it has to be something they're not likely to forget...maybe his records will contain something useful."He crossed his fingers as the files came up on his laptop screen, and began digging._It would be such a damn shame if we managed to get Max in there undetected, only to not be able to figure out the password.He scanned through the basic information, looking for clues. ___

"Try his birthday, 03/02/1964."After a slight pause, he heard her negative answer."OK, try just his birth year, 1964."Again, negative.

"I'm shutting down again..."

He continued to read through the documents as Max shut down and re-booted the machine for the second time.As he searched, he murmured the more important info aloud without realizing it."Born in Massachusetts, one younger sister, Samantha.She died when he was 12.Car accident, his mother was also killed."Raising his voice, he spoke to Max again."Try his sister's name, Samantha, and then try the year she was killed, 1976."

"Nope."Her frustration grew as she stared at the blinking message on the screen: 'Access Denied.'_Damn.She shut down the computer for the third time, preparing to try again._

Suddenly her body went taut as she detected the sound of movement in the outside hall.She hissed into the mic, "Quiet, there's someone out in the hall.Don't talk until I say it's OK."She froze, listening to the soft sounds.As the footsteps paused in front of the office door, she silently dove into a corner, hiding in the shadows.The desk would keep her from being seen, unless the guard actually came inside the room, instead of just opening the door.Luckily she hadn't had time to re-boot the computer, so the screen was dark.

The door opened and the guard peered in, doing a quick visual scan of the room.He didn't actually bother stepping inside the doorway, and after a moment he left, shutting the door behind him.

Max heard his footsteps walk away, then stop again.She heard the slight creak of un-oiled hinges and realized what he was doing._Well, at least he has the sense to check each office as he returns, instead of just assuming that they're still empty...She grinned to herself.__...but not well enough, obviously, since he didn't find me.She waited for the footsteps to recede completely as he continued down the hall before she came out of her hiding place.She took a seat in front of the computer again, hitting the button to start the booting process as she spoke into the mic to Logan."All clear."_

"What happened?"The relief in his voice was audible.

"The guard returned, and had the foresight to take a peak in each office before he plops in front of his desk and goes to sleep again.'Course, if he'd bothered to do more than a quick glance in each room, he'd have realized that all of the offices weren't empty...his loss."She smiled again, even though Logan couldn't see her."Such a pity, the Brotherhood really should beef up their security a little more."

As he resumed scanning the files on his computer, Logan smiled.Even with her voice slightly distorted by the radio waves, he could hear the sarcasm."Computer booted yet?"

"Yup."

"OK, let's see...He was married in 1991, to Alexis Madrid.Why don't you try 'Alexis' and '1991,' see if either of those work..."

"Nuhhuh."She growled low in her throat in frustration.

The next ten minutes were spent as Logan searched out other key words, and Max fed them into the computer.Nothing worked.

As he came to the end of the file, Logan groaned and sat back in his chair, letting his mind wander back over the information he'd just read in hopes of a new revelation.His mind kept circling back to Worthing's wife, Alexis.She had died ten years ago of cancer, and her death had apparently sent Michael into a tailspin.He hadn't been able to pull out of the drinking binges and depression until three years later, when he began to associate with the Brotherhood._There's got to be a link here somewhere.I wonder, would he have used a nickname for Alexis?Aly?Ali?Lex?Lexi?Of all the variations he could think of, either Aly or Lexi seemed most likely._

"Max, try using variations of Alexis.Start with Aly, spelled with a 'y,' and Lexi."

Max let out a hum of satisfaction as access was finally granted."We're in!Lexi worked."

Logan smiled in relief.He glanced at the clock; Max had been in there for twenty minutes already.She couldn't risk staying there much longer, they would have to work fast."Finally.Now what do you see?"

"Some sort of a directory of files."

"Perfect.OK, here's what I want you to do.Run a search for anything with the key words 'genetics,' 'gene therapy,' and 'medical research.'And just for the hell of it, since you're already there, see if you can find anything that looks like a private file, anything that might tell us more about the inner workings of the Brotherhood.Once you've found each file, copy it to that disk I gave you."

"Got it, will do."She set to work.

"And Max?Be careful.I don't like how long you've already been there, if the guards decide to do another check there'll be trouble."

Max laughed quietly to herself._He's always worrying about me.When's he gonna learn I'm a big girl now?I can dress myself and everythin'.Still, she couldn't help but be slightly touched by his obvious concern, even if she wouldn't admit it."Right Boss, whatever you say."_

He gritted his teeth at her title for him."I told you *not* to call me 'Boss!'"

"Sure thing.Lovemuffin."

Max worked in silence for a few more minutes, finding and downloading files.A quick look at the clock told her she'd been in there for a half hour already; it was time to split.She saved the last file to the disk, and logged out, shutting down the computer."All done.I'm coming out, I'll talk to you when I'm back in our rooms."

She walked over to the large window, and stopped to listen for any suspicious noises.Nothing.Sliding the glass open, she nimbly grabbed hold of a large branch from a tree right outside, hooked her legs over the branch long enough to shut the window, then swung to the ground from the second story window.She landed lightly on her feet, and crouched there, making sure there were no noises of any pursuit.After a minute she started off towards their quarters, sliding in and out of shadows as easily as black cat.

*****


	6. When Dreams Become Reality (6/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (6/?)**

**By Guardian Angel** (eyes_only1@yahoo.com)

**Setting:** After _Beneath the Surface_ (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."

# **Rating:** R (some swearing, maybe a little violence/sexual stuff later on)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)…so please don't sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots…I usually just write little romantic things. ;-)I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me!I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile.

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin:**Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

**More Notes:**Well, even though this was finished at the same time as part 5, I was going to make you all wait at least a day or two before posting this…but hey, since BK says she'll send her dogs after me, I figured I'd cover my butt and post this. ;-)Besides, you all are being so nice with your reviews, and I've been so bad about posting lately (cause of company and stuff), I thought I'd be nice and try to make it up to you.:-)I'm warnin' you though, I haven't even started part 7 yet, and have no idea where I'm going with this…(well actually I have a slight idea…*snicker*) so unless I can actually stay awake long enough and am hit by sudden inspiration tonight, it may be awhile before the next part is out.Enjoy!

***********

**Part 6**

Wednesday morning dawned warm and sunny, as all the days seemed to.Logan woke to find the bed empty yet again; Max had done nothing more than take a short nap after last night's excursion.

_Guess she really doesn't need that much rest, I never realized exactly how little she does sleep!_

Sitting up in bed, Logan surveyed the room.It was empty, but he could hear the sound of the radio coming from the sitting room…and the sound of Max signing along with the music.

"If you see something in my eyes, 

Let's not over analyze, 

Don't go to deep with it baby.

So let it be what it'll be,

Don't make a fuss, 

And go crazy over you and me.

Here's what I'll do, I'll play loose,

Not like we have a date with destiny.

It's just a little crush,

Not like I'll faint every time we touch.

It's just some little thing,

Not like everything I do depends on you."

Her voice was surprisingly good, the slightly husky tones blending nicely with the singer's higher voice.

_Hmmm, never took her for a Jennifer Paige fan.Or maybe that's just the only thing on the radio?With another smile to himself, he interrupted her musical debut to get her attention."Max?"_

She strode into the room…and Logan almost swallowed his tongue._Holy shit, she's wearing nothing but her bra and the tiniest excuse for shorts I've ever seen.It was a good thirty seconds before he recovered from the sight of a scantily clad Max enough to realize that it was not a bra she was wearing, but a bright red bikini top.Her feet were bare, except for a small silver toe ring, and the hems of her short cut-offs were frayed from use. _

"Hey!"Her voice was cheerful; she obviously didn't notice the effect she was having on Logan."I'm glad you're awake, I wanted to go take a swim and then maybe get a massage or something, but didn't want to leave you stranded in bed." She smiled at him, acting for all the world like a woman with nothing to worry about.

He forced his mouth to form words, the combination of only a few strategically-placed pieces of fabric covering her, and her killer smile was turning his brain to mush._Though other things are plenty hard.He ruthlessly forced his mind away from that line of thought."Sounds good…I might join you, you know, sit out in the sun for a bit and at least pretend to be enjoying the island."__Why did I just say that?Watching her swim is the *last* thing I should be doing.Still, he did nothing to take back the statement. _

"Sure, sounds good.I'll grab some fruit and stuff for you to eat while you get dressed, if you'd like, then we can both go."

Logan rummaged through the dresser drawer, pulling out a comfortable pair of khaki cargo pants and a hunter green T-Shirt._Forget the nice slacks, if I'm going to relax in the sun and watch Max, I'm damn well going to wear comfortable pants!"I'll just be a minute."_

"'K!" Leaving him alone to change, Max went to prepare a basket of breakfast food for him.

***

Ten minutes later, the pair arrived at the large outdoor pool.The place was deserted; despite the fact that the bright morning sun was already plenty hot to encourage a cool dip.The air was fragrant with the scent of natural orchids, and plants and colorful flowers surrounded the pool, making it seem more like a hidden pond than a man-made structure.In the distance, over the tops of the trees, one could see some of the volcanic mountains that had originally formed the island.

After making sure Logan had everything he needed, Max ditched her towel and stripped out of her shorts, and then walked to the pool's edge.In one sleek, perfectly executed dive, she was in the water.After surfacing long enough to slick the hair out of her eyes, she started to brusquely swim laps.

Logan was thankful she couldn't see him, because he was finding it pretty much impossible to keep his eyes off of her as she streaked through the water.Long and slim, she reminded him of a mermaid.The little red bikini did nothing to hide her lovely curves.

With a slight shake of his head, he forced his gaze to focus on the magazine he was supposed to be reading._I wish I could work on my laptop while out here, I want to go over those files Max got me last night…but that would look just a tad suspicious.As he pretended to read about some of the latest computer gadgets, he munched on a bagel smeared with cream cheese and sipped fresh orange juice.__I wonder what it would be like to walk again…how would it change things with Max?I know I probably won't find out anytime soon, but still, I can't help but wonder…I really wish the Brotherhood was just a nice group of people who wanted to help everyone, instead of some sinister force I have to investigate!_

They had been there for about twenty minutes when Channing Fassbinder walked into the clearing.His face split into a handsome smile as he saw Logan."Ah, Logan, here you are.Ronald told me that I might still find you here."

Logan forced himself to smile in greeting._Damn, there goes my plan for a peaceful breakfast."Max wanted to take a dip, she gets tense if she doesn't get to swim a couple times a week.Will you join me?"He gestured towards a chair across the table from him._

"Oh, no, I really don't have that long.We have many preparations to finish before the other guests arrive.I just wanted to make sure you were not lacking anything, and remind you that the other guests are coming today.The first plane-load should be coming in around noon, I'd appreciate it if you'd be in the main sitting room to be introduced to the guests as they arrive."As he talked, his gaze kept darting off to the side, watching Max in the water.

"Sure, no problem.You'll be expecting me there at noon?"

"That would be perfect."

Max finally paused long enough to realize that Logan was not alone and came over to hang on the rim of the pool, listening in to the conversation.

Channing beamed at her."Good morning, Maxine.I trust you're well this lovely morning?"

"Fine and dandy, Mr. Fassbinder."Her voice was a giggling simper.

If Logan didn't know better, he'd be completely convinced that Max had no more brains than a snail.Fassbinder was obviously fooled by her superb acting.

"Please, I prefer all beautiful women to call me Channing."His smile turned slightly predatory as he continued to peruse her body.Or at least what little he could actually see, since most of her was still immersed in the water."Mr. Fassbinder just makes me feel so…old."

He finally turned back to Logan."One more thing before I leave you two in peace.Dinner tonight is more formal than normal, it'll be black tie.Cocktails will be served at six, please be on time.With this many people, we've decided to serve dinner in a buffet style, and there'll also be music and dancing…though I guess that doesn't concern you much, eh?"His voice was casual; he obviously wasn't trying to save Logan's feelings.As if suddenly realizing how harsh that must have sounded, he continued in a more cheerful voice."Of course, if all goes according to plan, we'll have you up and dancing in no time.Anyway, I really must be off, duty calls.I'll see you at Noon."With a parting smile, Channing sauntered off without a backwards glance.

Once he was out of earshot, Max hauled herself out of the pool, water streaming off her lithe body."Bastard."Her voice contained a slight hissing quality, she was obviously mad at his callous attitude.She wrapped herself in her towel, wiping the water from her face before tying the cloth sarong-style around her waist."Have I mentioned I *really* don't like that guy?" 

Logan smiled slightly at her anger."That makes two of us."

Max wandered over to his table, sitting on the arm of the patio chair nearest him.Reaching out, she snagged his glass of orange juice and idly sipped, before deciding the other half of his bagel looked mighty tasty. 

Logan laughed softly as she munched on the piece she'd broken off from his bagel."Please, help yourself.My food is your food."His voice was dry as she laughed with him. 

***

By the time the last plane full of people arrived, the Brotherhood compound was overrun with at least a hundred guests.All of the bungalows were filled, as well as the guest rooms in the main building that were reserved for emergency use only.

When Max and Logan entered the large entertaining hall for the pre-dinner cocktails, the room was packed with expensively dressed men.Many of them had beautiful women on their arms, and more women drifted around the room, smiling and chatting with the men.

"Where did all the chicks come from?"Max's voice was a soft murmur so as to not be overheard.

Logan's voice was equally soft."Some of them came with the men today, and I think the Brotherhood had a plane full of women flown in to, uh, entertain any of the guests who didn't bring their lovers along."As they surveyed the room, he couldn't help but think that Max was the most stunning woman there.

She was dressed in deep scarlet, the bright color standing out among the blacks and whites and other more subtle colors most of the guests were wearing.The strapless dress hugged her curves to the waist, only to flare out in a full ball-gown style skirt.Iridescent red beads were sewn to the bodice in a random scattering that lessened as it worked its way down towards her waist. 

The handsome couple worked their way around the room, conversing with the other guests, as was expected of them.While most of the people in the room were, as Max so nicely put it, "schmucks,"there were a few men who didn't seem to fit the standard profile of the guests, and who Logan actually thought he might be able to like.After trying to start a conversation with a few of the other women, but finding her efforts rebuffed or the stilted talk about pleasing their "men" boring as hell, Max gave up and effectively ignored all of the other women in the room. 

About a half hour after they arrived, the bell announcing dinner was rung.The buffet contained an astounding amount of bite-size food, there was bound to be something to please even the most discerning palate.

Following the examples of many of the other girls, Max volunteered to go get food for both Logan and herself.She loaded up a plate with a variety of food and returned to Logan, who was still talking with several other men.She glanced around the room, trying to see what everyone else was doing.After a minute she picked up a small meat-filled pastry and held it in front of Logan.

He made as if to take it from her, only to be stopped by a shake of her head.Confused, he followed her pointed glance at several of the other couples, and realized that the women were all feeding their respective men.With an amused look directed at Max, he opened wide, allowing her to pop the small morsel into his mouth.She continued to feed him as he talked, often stopping to eat a piece herself, until the plate was empty.

With a simpering smile, she placed a hand on Logan's shoulder to get his attention, interrupting his conversation with two other guests.He looked up at her, a question in his eyes."Sweetie, do you want more food, or have you had enough?"

Logan debated whether or not Max would kill him if he asked for more food.With a mental shrug he decided to go for it, after all he was still hungry, and what else was he supposed to do?They were trying to fit in."Just a little more, honey, if you wouldn't mind terribly?"

From the look in his eyes, Max could read his thoughts easily.She had to suppress an amused smile; he was obviously trying to decide what her reaction to his request would be."Of course Darling, whatever you want."She turned to walk towards the buffet, only to be stopped by his hand catching hold of hers.

"Oh, and Max, m'love?" His eyes were hopeful."Could you get more of those little steak things please?"He smiled rather sheepishly at her raised eyebrow and amused look."Those are really good."

She gave in to the impulse and smiled widely at him."Of course.I'll be right back." 

When she returned, she found Logan still talking to the same men._Not surprising, he managed to find two of the most decent guys in the room.They were talking about the problems in the government; nothing overly exciting as far as Max was concerned.__But of course Logan's probably in hog heaven…give that boy a social problem to debate and he's happy as a clam._

He held two flutes of champagne, and he handed one to her as she walked up."I thought you might like something to drink."

"Thanks."She accepted the glass from him, took a sip, and then tried to figure out how she was going to balance a plate of food, and a wine glass, and still feed Logan.

Noticing her troubles, Logan took the champagne flute back from her, holding it in between her sips.She smiled at him again, he was very glad that she seemed to be taking all of this in stride, and was even slightly amused by it._God, she's beautiful, especially when she smiles like that.She has the ability to make me feel like the only man in the room when she looks at me… _

The rest of the evening went as well as could be expected.Music was playing quietly in the background, and as people finished eating, many of them moved out onto the dance floor.

As many conversations stopped, and the dancing became the central focus of the gathering, Max and Logan moved back towards the outskirts of the crowd.Several men were brave enough to come up and ask Max to dance, but she refused them all.After a little while she moved to stand behind Logan and began to massage his shoulders, hoping to discourage any more invitations to dance by her activity.Luckily Logan's tux had been tailor made for him, so there were no annoying shoulder pads for her to work through. 

Logan stiffened at the first touch of her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, Logan." Her voice was soft as she began to knead his tense muscles. 

_Dear lord that feels good…He forced himself to relax and trust her ministrations. ___I could get used to treatment like this, probably way to easily.__

She worked on his shoulders and upper back for a good half hour.While she had originally started the mini-massage to avoid amorous men, she found that the activity was as soothing to her as it was to him.His muscles were strong and supple beneath her hands, having to be in a wheelchair was obviously keeping his upper body in shape.

Finally her hands began to tire and she stopped, sitting down next to him.Her feet were grateful for the rest; she'd been walking around in impossibly high heels for the past few hours._Ugh.I never have any problems with my heeled boots, who ever would've thought that dress heels would be so much torture?_

She was grateful when, a few minutes later, Logan suggested that they go back to their rooms.Watching the dancing wasn't much fun for either of them, and there was no point in just sitting there, observing everyone else.Besides, she knew that Logan wanted more time to dig through the files she'd copied yesterday, he hadn't come close to finishing them.

***

That night Logan had trouble falling asleep.He had gotten lost track of time while going through the Brotherhood files, and it was after one AM when he and Max fell into bed.Max was out like a light, dead to the world on her side of the bed.It had been several days since she'd done anything more than take a short nap.Now, after Logan spent a couple hours lying in bed, dozing off and on, it was somewhere around 3 AM.His mind kept circling around the mess he was in; his morals were conflicting with what he wanted for himself.

_God.Why does this kind of shit have to happen to me?It's getting harder and harder to pretend like being this close to Max twenty four-seven isn't affecting me at all.I always wondered what it would be like if we ever became a couple, now I sort of know.Or at least I have a better idea._

He stared at the ceiling, overly aware of the soft breathing of the woman sleeping next to him._After being allowed this close to her, being able to see the more childish, playful side she always hid from me, I'm starting to feel like I know the real Max.Now I might have the chance to regain the use of my legs, but of course the people offering this are probably buried up to their noses in shit.Normally I'd just say, "oh well," and bust their collective asses, forgetting about my own problems…But I can't deny the fact that the only way I have a chance of being with Max is if I can walk.Even if she could love me like I am now, she doesn't deserve being saddled with a cripple.Damn it all!It just isn't fair!Normally, Logan was pretty hopeful about his condition.The doctors all told him that he would most likely be able to walk again some day, but when faced with living with the woman he loved it was awfully hard to keep up his optimism.Actually, at times, it was damn near impossible.This appeared to be one of those times._

Suddenly the pattern of her breathing changed, accelerating, and she started to toss and turn in bed.

"No!Not Taylor!Don't leave me!How could you, you bastard?!"Her body jerked and twisted as she continued to moan, obviously caught in the throws of a terrible nightmare.Logan assumed it was some memory from Manticore, probably about one of her brothers or sisters, but he had no way of knowing.The pain in her voice tore at him.He lay there, debating what to do for a few seconds.Then, with a mental "fuck it all," he scooted himself closer to the center of the bed and reached out to her.He propped himself up on one elbow and stroked her tangled hair out of her face. 

"Easy sweetheart, you're not alone, I'm right here."He continued to murmur softly to her.She reacted to his touch and the sound of his voice, visibly calming in her sleep.Never waking, she turned to face his voice and cuddled closer to him.With a muffled laugh that was really more of a groan, Logan flopped back against the pillows, trying to decide what to do.Max took this as a sign to snuggle even closer to his warmth, pillowing her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.She never woke up.

_Dear God… He swallowed audibly, an edge of panic in his face.__What is she trying to do, kill me?_

After indulging selfishly for a moment in the feel of her in his arms, Logan gently tried to pry her away from him and roll her back to her side of the bed.Despite his best efforts she clung to him, even throwing one of her legs over his to keep her position.After a few moments of silent struggle he gave up, collapsing back against the pillows again with a groan of frustration.

_Ah, screw it.I tried.So saying to himself, he wrapped his arms around the cuddly woman and drifted off to sleep, a slight smile on his lips._

***

Instead of waking up with the sudden start she was used to, the next morning Max drifted slowly into consciousness.Her senses took several minutes to regain their ability to function, flooding into focus one by one.

The first thing she noticed through the hazy dregs of sleep was the sense of warmth and safety that surrounded her.With a soft sigh she cuddled closer to the source of the warmth.

The next sense to begin functioning was her sense of smell…She nuzzled her face against her 'pillow,' not yet realizing that it was in fact Logan's shoulder."Mmm…yummy." _Smells like…Logan.Must've switched pillows or somethin'._

Finally, her sense of feel started to work, and she began to realize that something was wrong…_Wait, what the hell…?Why am I--Her thought process was abruptly shattered by the realization someone was holding her and stroking her hair._

Still not one hundred percent awake, and unwilling to open her eyes, she muttered, "Logan?" She expected to hear his answer from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning."Her eyes snapped open in shock as his voice murmured softly directly into her ear.She sat bolt upright, shoving her disheveled curls out of her face to stare blankly at him. Logan allowed his body to relax, riding the waves in the waterbed her sudden movements had created.Her eyes blankly roved over the way their legs were still entwined, the fact that she was still sprawled partially over him.His arms had fallen away from her when she sat up, but his right arm was still trapped under her body, making it obvious that it had indeed been his arms that she had felt around her.

"What in the name of bloody hell is going on?"Her voice was almost a shout.

He glared at her, his eyes shooting daggers of warning as he glanced meaningfully at the closet door, where they knew the small eavesdropping device was attached.She quickly realized what she had done, and moved to cover her mistake.She forced herself to giggle."Well, if *that's* all you had in mind, Honey, why didn't you just *say* so?"

So saying, she dropped her voice to a soft whisper."Logan, what the hell happened to *your* side of the bed and *my* side of the bed?"

_Uh-oh, she sounds pissed…I knew it._

He sighed."Max, damn it, I *tried* to move you!You had a nightmare, and when I tried to comfort you, you took that as an invitation to cuddle.I couldn't have gotten you off me with a crow bar!"He shrugged."I finally gave up, it was obvious you didn't want to move, and it's not like I had any complaints."

The murderous look on her face suddenly registered, and he realized the folly in what he had just said._Shit.Never tell a woman that it's her fault you ended up sprawled together like long-time lovers while sleeping- especially not when that woman can drop-kick your ass from here to Texas without breaking a sweat._

He quickly tried to redeem himself before she skinned him alive."What I *meant* to say is that you had a nightmare, and seemed to want me to hold you.You were still fast asleep, and I didn't want to wake you.You looked too damn cute, all warm and cuddly."

She glared at him for a moment longer before letting out a disgusted sigh.Leaping out of the bed, Max stalked into the bathroom.A few minutes later he heard the shower turn on full blast.

With a groan, Logan flopped back against the pillows._You handled that really well, Ace.Today will be interesting, to say the least._

******


	7. When Dreams Become Reality (7/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (7/10)**

By **Guardian Angel** (eyes_only1@yahoo.com)

**Setting:** After _Beneath the Surface_ (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don' sue! :-)

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the first piece of fanfic I've written that actually has more than the most basic of plots...I usually just write little romantic things. ;-)I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, we'll see how well I can pull of this whole plot idea, please bear with me!I'd LOVE comments/constructive criticism, knowing other people enjoy my work makes the effort seem worthwhile.And thank you to all those people who've emailed me or left reviews, I really do appreciate all the comments! :-)

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin:**Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.

**More Author's Notes:**All right, all right, I'm trying guys! ;-)It probably woulda taken me longer, except I was worried about BK sending her dogs after me, Jen coming after me with a big stick, or Girle*cherry sending her Logan & Zack clones after me...hm, actually, maybe I should wait for the clones, that could be kinda fun! *smacks self* Ok, ok, my mind's out of the gutter now, I promise...wait, never mind, my mind's *never* completely out of the gutter, and trust me, life is much more fun that way! ;-)Anyway, I'm trying to please my adoring fans.(Do you have any idea how cool that is, to be able to say "adoring fans?" I love you guys!)Ok, enough sappy crap, you guys are probably going, "get on with the damn story!" if you're even bothering to read these. ;-)So, let's see how well I can write on a Sunday morning, just out of bed...

**Side note to BK:** I think I'm gonna have to start callin' you "Drill Sergeant!"*laughs*Here I thought it was only me you bug about being faster...then I go and read other people's reviews, and you keep poppin' up, threatening people to do more.*shakes head* J/K! *hugs*Anyway, thanks for all your encouragement, and yes, the threats too. ;-)

(Yes, I know, before I'm done with all of this, the notes are going to end up being longer than the damn story! *lol*)

*****

**Part 7**

Max took her time in the shower, shampooing her hair twice and letting the spray of blisteringly hot water beat out some of the tension in her shoulders and neck.Waking up wrapped around Logan had disconcerted her even more than she had let on._Though I'm willing to bet a week's pay that he knows that, he's too damn observant!_

Finally, feeling like a chicken for hiding out in the bathroom for so long, she shut off the water and dried herself off.Wrapping the towel around herself, with the end tucked between her breasts to hold it on, she stood in front of the mirror, combing the tangles out of her hair.She left it to fall in damp curls to her shoulders.

Picking up an eyeliner pencil, she began to outline the shape of her eyes.She hated how much makeup she was supposed to wear while here; she much preferred the few smudges of eye shadow and lip-gloss that she usually wore back home.Much more practical, and much quicker to put on.With a small sigh she began the time-consuming practice of painting her face, blending several shades of eye shadow together to achieve the dramatic effect she wanted, then applying lip liner and lip stick, as well as blush.She carefully covered the barcode on the back of her neck with makeup as well.

Finally finished, she examined herself in the mirror._Good enough for government work. Now, time for clothes._She reached down to grab the clothing she'd picked out for today...only to realize that she hadn't picked out any clothing.She'd been too flustered from her encounter with Logan to even think about grabbing underwear or clothing, or even a bathrobe.Now she was stranded in the bathroom with nothing but a towel.She'd already tossed her sweaty nightgown into the laundry hamper, and there was no way to get it out.The way the hamper system was designed sent the clothes immediately to the laundry room, where they were washed as soon as possible and returned to the owner later that same day._Damn it._

She contemplated asking Logan to bring her clothes, but decided against it.For some reason she couldn't name, she didn't want him sifting through her clothes, especially not her underwear.Never mind the fact that she'd never been a modest person, it was kind of hard to be when growing up in the barracks, with little to no privacy between male and female soldiers.For some reason, the thought of Logan selecting her bra and panties for the day just bugged her._Too personal._

With another frustrated sigh, she tightened the towel about her, making sure that it was secure and covered her decently.Well, as decently as a towel that fell only to the tops of her thighs could cover her, anyway.Straightening her shoulders, her resolve clear on her face, she opened the door...then promptly lost her cool, resorting to peeking through the door crack to see if he was in the room still.

He was still in bed, though he had scooted himself up enough to sit up against the pillows._Of course he is, you idiot, he can't get out of bed without your help!_His laptop, which he had conveniently left on top of the nightstand, was now on his legs, and he was typing away furiously.Upon hearing the door open he looked up, meeting her gaze through the small opening.

_Damn, damn, and double damn!_Her poise was gone, now it looked like she was afraid of him, or being with him, or *something*.With a muttered oath, she shoved the door open the rest of the way and strode into the room, heading directly for the closet.Never glancing at him, she quickly selected a black silk skirt and a sapphire blue tank top.Moving over to the dresser, she grabbed a clean pair of panties and a black bra, before ducking back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Calling herself every name she could think of, she leaned back against the door._Why does he affect me like that?With any other guy I could just brazen it out, act like nothing was wrong...but not with him.It sucks!_With a mental growl, she shoved the thoughts out of her head as she pushed away from the door and began dressing.

***

When she exited the bathroom for the second time, Logan looked up.She looked much calmer now that she was dressed; she met his gaze and crossed the room to stand by his side of the bed.

"Sorry."

By the deep breath she took before speaking, he could tell it was hard for her to apologize.He had no idea what part of the morning she was apologizing for, but decided to leave it at that and not press her._Better that way, definitely._The corner of his mouth tipped up in a lopsided smile."No big dealio."

As he had hoped, Max laughed at his use of her phrase.The tension between them dissipated, and they both grinned.

With a mischievous look on her face, Max teased him softly, ever wary of the bug in the room."Lazy bum, hanging out in bed all day..."She shook her head, as if it was a huge travesty."Ready to get up?"

"Sure thing, Master, just please don't hurt me!"His tone was light and easy, making a joke of his words.

She smacked him lightly on the arm before bringing his wheelchair a little closer and making sure the breaks were on.Giving him her arm, she deftly helped him into the chair.

"Thanks."

"No big dealio."

Logan smiled at her chosen phrase, before grabbing clothes and wheeling himself into the shower.

***

Later that morning, the pair was lounging on the porch of their little cabin.After spending the first few days mainly inside one building or another, Logan had decided he might as well get out and enjoy the place; after all it wasn't every day he was in Hawaii. 

The morning sun was bright, and luckily not as stiflingly hot as it would be in a few hours.The air was redolent with the scent of flowers.With the trees surrounding the cabin providing a cover from the outside world, he felt fairly safe, and decided it was as good a place as any to speak freely.

"So, find anything interesting in those files I nabbed for you?"Max was sprawled in a chaise lounge, her feet bare.Sunglasses hid her eyes from his view.

After taking a sip of his orange juice, Logan called up the files on his computer before answering her."Well, yes and no.There's some interesting gene-research stuff, you might want to read it and see what you can make out of it...that's really more your specialty than mine." 

"'K, no prob, I'll take a look when we're done here."

"Good."He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable."As for the files about the Brotherhood in general, it was actually pretty interesting...and fairly informative, as well.Though I still have a lot of questions..."

"Did you find out what the deal with Fassbinder is?That boy just *bugs* me to no end."Sitting up slightly, Max reached over to snag a pastry from the basket sitting between them.She relaxed back in her chair and began picking the poor confection apart piece by piece, eating it in small bites.

"Yeah, actually, I did.Or at least I learned more than we did know.Our esteemed Channing is actually the illegitimate son of Davis, born when Jeffrey was only nineteen.Now here's where it starts to get interesting."He grinned slightly, enjoying the curiosity on her face."Channing's mother was a common hooker.He lived with her until he was thirteen, when she died of a crack overdose.He spent the next two or three years on the street, scrambling to make a living anyway he knew how.Drugs, robbery, there's even hints of prostitution in the file, though nothing substantial."

"So if he's such a bad-ass, how'd he get turned around and become part of the Brotherhood?Did he just suddenly 'see the light' or somethin'?"She raised an eyebrow.In her experience, once a creep, always a creep.

"Well, the details here are a little sketchy, but from what I can tell he finally confronted his father.He was fifteen, sixteen at the most when this happened.With the help of his contacts on the street, he'd spent the past two years gathering dirt on Davis, and so when he finally met him he basically blackmailed him into claiming Channing as his son, at least privately..."His words trailed off as he spotted the man in question, Channing, making his way through the trees towards them."So, in that case, did you have anything special in mind for today?"

Alerted by the abrupt change of subject, Max sat up and glanced around.Spotting Channing, her mouth flattened into a line for a second, before she forced herself to relax."No, nothing specific.Though I did overhear some of the gals last night talking about a large brunch being served today...Can we go Honey?I'd kinda like to get out, you know, see people."She smiled sweetly at Logan as Channing climbed the steps to the porch.

"Sure, that sounds good.Whatever you want, Baby.I want you to enjoy yourself."He returned her smile with an indulgent look before meeting Channing's gaze."Good morning, Channing."

"Good morning, Logan, Maxine.I trust you both slept well?"

Logan couldn't help but wonder if this was a barbed question.With a mental shrug, he decided it was better to be honest.Besides, there was nothing really sinister about what had happened the night before."We did, thanks, except for Maxi's little nightmare."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that...everything's ok, I trust?"Channing had a rather slimy smile on his face as he studied Max.She pretended not to notice, keeping her sunglasses on so that he wouldn't see the angry expression in her eyes.

"Fine, just fine."Logan tried not to sound pissed, but it was hard.He felt like punching the disgusting man in the face for the way he was always looking at Max, and he wanted to be left alone to continue their discussion. 

"Good, good.I just wanted to stop by to make sure that you had everything you needed, and were enjoying yourself.Is there nothing I can get for you?"

"No, we're fine, but thanks for the concern."

"Well, all right then, I'll see you two at the brunch in an hour or so.Until then, goodbye."With a slight wave, he trotted down the steps and off into the trees, soon disappearing out of sight. 

Max rose from her chair and stalked over to the railing, leaning against the smooth wood as she stared off into the forest, scanning to make sure that they were indeed alone again. 

Logan stared at her back. The tension in her shoulders was obvious even from where he was sitting, and guilt swamped him."Max...I'm so sorry.I should never have asked you to come with me." 

She turned to face him, jumping up to sit on the railing.Her eyes were shadowed, but she met his gaze."Why?It's not your fault that all the men on this island- yourself excluded, of course- are dickless pigs who use women to boost their self-esteem."

"But I'm the one who asked you to come with me.I'm the reason you're here, having to endure this degrading treatment."His expression was pained.

"Logan, you didn't put a gun to my head and force me.You let me know how it was gonna be, and let me make the choice for myself.It's not your fault, I came into this willingly."She absently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear."Besides, blame it on the doctors at Manticore, they're the ones who made me like this."She stared off into space, lost in thought.

He was surprised.She was always so confident; it was hard to imagine Max being upset about the way she looked."You're angry at the doctors for making sure you'd be beautiful?"

She sighed, frustrated at her lack of ability to portray her feelings."Yes, and no.I mean, sure it comes in handy at times, makes it easy to manipulate men when needed, and it's nice to be considered attractive...at least normally.But still, sometimes it just seems to be more trouble than it's worth." 

Before he could reply, she shook off her dismal thoughts and quickly changed the topic."Logan, have you thought of the fact that if you reveal all we're learning about the Brotherhood, and land them in jail where they belong, you probably won't be healed?"

He was caught off guard by her sudden question.His answer was slow in coming as he debated how much of his misgivings and thoughts to reveal to her.He knew it was way too soon for him to reveal the main reason he was so anxious to be healed- to have a chance with her."Yes...Believe me, I have.I guess that's just something I'll have to live with.I came here knowing it was a long shot, anyway." 

She nodded, drifting off into silent thought again.Finally, a few minutes later, she jumped down from the railing, startling him out of his depressing reverie."We should get ready for the brunch, or we'll be late...we can continue this discussion later."

***

Two hours later, Max and Logan climbed the steps to their bungalow.Well, Max climbed the steps, and Logan used the little lift that the Brotherhood had installed for him, so he could get up the stairs without requiring help.Both were weary, exhausted from spending the past few hours bored out of their minds, stuck in brain-dulling conversation with pompous men and witless women.

With a tired sigh, Max plopped down on the bed, lying on her stomach.She propped her chin on her fists, watching Logan.

After a moment, she rose from the bed long enough to snag Logan's laptop, before sprawling back on the coverlet.She glanced at him, making sure she had his attention, as she flipped the machine on."Sugar, where are those magazine articles I wanted to read?"

It took him a minute, but he soon realized that she was really asking him to pull up the genetic research files.Wheeling himself over to the edge of the bed, he leaned forward as she scooted the computer closer to him."Right here, darlin'."He accessed the first file, and showed her where to find the others when she was done.

She smiled her thanks as she settled down to read.

***

Logan prowled around the front room, trying to think of something to do.It had been several hours since Max had started to read the files, and she was still sprawled across the bed, hogging his computer.He had already gone to use the gym in the main hall, putting himself through a punishing workout.Now his arms and shoulders ached, and his legs *would* have ached, if he could actually feel them.

He had just put on some music when Max dashed into the room, unable to conceal her excitement.She hardly paused, just shot him a look and practically shouted, "Honey I need some sun," before running out to the porch, leaving him to follow.

_Either she's just been struck by lightning, or she's found something._Her excitement was contagious as he eagerly waited to hear what she had discovered. 

As soon as they were out of earshot of the bugs, she started talking, her bubbly words tumbling over each other in her frenzy to share her news."Logan, I found it.It's all there!All of their research, all of their studies.Everything we could possibly need.With those files, you could bust their collective asses from here to kingdom come, and with the right specialist, you could still end up walking.All the specialist would need to do is tie up a few loose ends, and perform the procedure.Hell, with those files and enough time, *I* could probably heal you!"

"That's fabulous!"The widest grin she'd ever seen split his face.He laughed as she enveloped him in an enthusiastic hug."Now all we have to do is finish gathering our evidence, and make it out of here without being caught."

Max grinned wickedly, her flagging spirits buoyed by her discovery."Piece of cake!"She tossed her head, shaking her hair out of her eyes with the movement."Speaking of which, was there anything pressing I should know in those other files?We never did finish our conversation after Channing interrupted us."

He shook his head, shrugging."Basically, the gist of the whole thing is that Channing has some dirt on his father, and is holding it over his head to keep his position as co-founder of the Brotherhood.I have no idea what the evidence is, though."His expression lost some of its happiness as he contemplated the problem."I think we need to get into Channing's office, do a search for the evidence.He'd keep it someplace handy, his office seems as good a place as any."

"It's all good.His office is on the side with all the nice trees, it'll be simple to climb one and let myself in through the window."

"That might work...but what if the information we need is in the computer?If it is, I can guarantee that it'll be a hell of a lot harder to find than your last mission was."He studied their options."Can you think of anyway to get me into the office?It would make things a lot quicker, I could work with the computer while you search the rest of his office."

She thought for a moment, trying to work out a plausible plan."There's a farewell dinner party tomorrow night, right?We definitely don't want to attempt this before then, since we have no way off this island except by their planes.So we want to wait until the last possible minute."At his nod of confirmation, she continued to mull aloud over the ideas in her head."If the party yesterday is any example, they'll have pulled most or all of their guards down from the offices to man the downstairs area, make sure no one gets drunk and out of hand.That sort of thing."She nibbled on her lip."We could probably sneak upstairs under the pretense of looking for someplace more private.If there's no guards in the hall we're good, but if there is..."She shrugged."If there is, we'll probably have to backtrack and I'll have to go in alone."

"Probably as good as it's going to get.We'll just have to improvise if stuff doesn't go according to plan."It was less than perfect, but he knew they'd have to settle for it.

She smiled."Hey, that's what I'm good at- making it up as I go along."

*****

Ok, so I know this isn't the most exciting part, sorry guys!That's what I get for writing it in the morning, instead of waiting until I'm more awake. ;-)Anyway, there were some loose ends I needed to deal with, so oh well…next part will be MUCH better, I promise…*evil snicker*Oh, and BTW…"Dreams" is completely done now, so the last 3 parts should be up this weekend.Enjoy!


	8. When Dreams Become Reality (8/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (8/10)**

By **Guardian Angel (eyes_only1@yahoo.com)**

**Setting: After _Beneath the Surface (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."_**

**Rating: R (Note- some parts so far really haven't been that bad, but please be aware that this part does contain some sexual stuff...I don't think it deserves an NC-17, cause it's not that graphic, but still, you've been forewarned)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)**

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin:Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.**

**Side-note to Jen:Here you go babe...I expect to be generously compensated for the scene I added in here, just for you!(well, ok, not *just* for you, but hey, it sounded better! *snicker*)This is worth a chocolate covered Logan AND a caramel covered Logan, right? ;-)**

*****

**Part 8**

The next day passed slowly, as Max and Logan tried to keep themselves occupied while waiting for the evening to arrive.They both got massages, and Max treated herself to another swim and a facial.

Finally it was time to dress for dinner.Max stood in front of the closet, trying to decide what to wear.She needed something formal enough to keep people from being suspicious or seem out of place.At the same time, she needed something that was comfortable enough that she could move in it, and not worry about a bulky skirt getting caught on something.

After a few minutes she decided on a simple black dress.The textured silk was simple, with the hem cutting off mid-thigh and a small slit on each side to make walking easier.Elegance was added by the beaded spaghetti straps and the matching beads on the bodice.She completed the outfit with sexy black stiletto sandals, and swept most of her hair up into a loose chignon, leaving enough curling tendrils down to frame her face and hide the barcode on her neck, in case the makeup wore off.

Logan was once again dressed in black-tie, and was ready much sooner than her.He waited patiently, flipping through a magazine in the outer room.When she was ready, the pair headed off to the party, looking like a couple with not a care in the world.

***

The couple spent the first two hours of the party mingling with the other guests, helping themselves to the buffet and chatting with anyone available.Max kept a careful eye on the guards, counting how many there were.She noticed that both of the guards that had been protecting the offices two nights ago where there.Either they've assigned different guards, or there's no one up there.She was betting on the latter, from what she'd seen of the Brotherhood over the past five days, they kept the guards assigned to the same posts, unless they were pulled away for a party such as this.

The party was boisterous; everyone seemed to be in the mood to celebrate their last night on the island.An overabundance of alcohol was consumed, and people gorged themselves on the delicious food.

By the third hour, the majority of the couples were either lethargic from too much food, at least slightly tipsy from too much wine, or both.It was past ten, and Max deemed that it was as good a time as any to put their plan into action.

Laying a hand on Logan's shoulder, she rubbed lightly and leaned close, allowing her breasts to brush the back of his head suggestively.Logan froze at the touch.She smiled sweetly at the men he had been talking to."Logan, my precious honeybunch, can we leave?I'm...tired."Her tone of voice betrayed her words, leaving no doubt in the other men's minds as to what she was suggesting.She looked at them."Y'all don't mind, do you?"At the scattering of "no's" she received, she smiled at Logan again, licking her lips.

Finally gathering his wits, Logan shot one very smug, very satisfied grin over his shoulder at his companions before allowing Max to lead him off.

As they crossed the hall, Max stopped him with a hand on his arm, drawing him off to one side.Twining her arms around his neck, she plopped herself in his lap, bending close to murmur in his ear."We should probably sit here for a few minutes, ya know, pretend to be all involved in each other, so it seems believable that we don't just wait until we get back to our rooms to fool around."She giggled as a pair of men passed them in the hall, and began to nibble on Logan's neck.

He imagined that she probably thought that her nips on his neck were safer than actually kissing him, but it still had a monstrous effect on his libido.He wrapped his arms around her waist as his hormones went into overdrive.His blood seemed to boil, and he was pretty damn sure that with the way she was sitting on his lap, she was aware that certain parts of him were rising to the occasion._The fact that *that* still works, even after being paralyzed, is both a blessing and a curse..._

As more people walked past them, casting amused glances their way, she undid his bowtie and the top two buttons on his shirt, gaining better access to the strong column of his neck and the curve of his shoulder.The words "it's just a job, she doesn't mean it" echoed in an endless litany through his head as he tried to hold back.

Just as he was sure he was about to lose control, she stood up, straightening her dress slightly.Her voice was soft, even though the hall was currently empty."That should do it...now if anyone wonders where we are, people will recall us making out and just assume we left to find some privacy."She quickly led the way down the hall to the elevator, Logan following on her heals. 

Once on the elevator, she plopped herself back down into his lap, while at the same time trying to control the butterflies in her stomach._That wasn't supposed to affect me, dammit!Leaning close, in case the elevator was bugged, she murmured an explanation into his ear."If the doors open and there's a guard there, it'll look more believable if we can't seem to keep our hands off each other."_

Luckily, when the doors opened there was no one there.Max quickly ditched her ridiculous heels, handing them to Logan to hold.The pair crept down the hall as silently as possible.Standing in front of the large door, they tried to calculate the odds of there being a guard stationed on the other side.

"Willing to risk it?"She raised an eyebrow."I saw both of the guards that were up here the other night downstairs...so unless they've posted new guards, it should be empty." She shrugged."If there is someone there, though, we're gonna have an awful hard time trying to explain how we got past this door, and why."

"I know."He considered their options for a minute, before echoing her shrug."What the hell, I can't think of anything else...I guess we risk it."Just as she was about the punch in the code, he had another thought."Wait, get in my lap again.At least then we can just claim that we were looking for a close place where we wouldn't be disturbed, and all we'd have to explain is how we got the access code."

Taking a steadying breath, Max did as told, settling in his lap, facing forward.Once again she reached up to punch the code...only to be interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors, announcing the arrival of someone.

With a frantic look, Logan glanced towards the opening doors and backpedaled, moving farther away from the door."Kiss me."His words were a quiet hiss as he grabbed her hips, trying to twist her around.

"What?"For about a half-second, she was confused.

"KISS me."His words were urgent.

Her brain clicked into focus, and as the doors started to slide open she quickly reversed positions, hiking up her skirt and straddling his lap.Logan's hand was in her hair, gently tugging her head down to his.His other hand was fondling her hip through the soft silk of her dress. 

Running her hands up his arms and shoulders before cupping a hand behind his neck, she touched her lips to his.It was the briefest of caresses, and she pulled back slightly afterwards, only to lean in again and repeat the touch, a little bit longer, a little bit harder this time.

The feel of his mouth under hers sent her heart tripping into triple time, and she couldn't stop the memories of their first kiss, when she had thought she was leaving him for good.The last coherent thought in her brain was that she needed to keep tongues out of this, that this wasn't the right time for her to explore her mysterious emotions towards Logan._It's just acting, it's not real.The words echoed in her head repeatedly as she nipped at Logan's bottom lip, just hard enough to have his eyes snapping open in surprise._

With a low growl, Logan fisted his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss, as a muscular man walked down the hall towards them.As her mouth opened on a silent sigh, he slipped his tongue past her lips and began exploring the warmth of her mouth.She tasted like the wine she'd consumed with dinner, the combination of that and her own natural flavor was enough to make him loose all semblance of control.His other hand moved from her hip to her thigh, caressing the bare flesh.Her arms were wound tightly around his neck. 

"Hey, what's going on?You aren't supposed to be here."

As the security man's words ricocheted dimly through Logan's head, he forced himself to pull back. Before fixing his gaze on the guard, he couldn't help but notice that Max's lips were even more pouty than normal from their kiss, and that her breathing was as erratic as his."What?"He didn't have to feign the befuddlement.

The guard obvious amusement softened his impatience a little."Guests are not supposed to be up on this floor without a Brotherhood member.You need to leave please."

Logan groaned."Ah, c'mon, man."He gestured helplessly at Max, trying to appeal to the guard's feelings of sympathy towards a fellow man."We were just getting into it, ya know?She's just so eager..."

As if to empathize his words, Max leaned forward and began to kiss his neck again.

The man laughed."Yeah, I can, um, see that.You've got it made, man."

Logan relaxed a bit as the security man let down his guard and started to treat him as a friend.Pulling out a crumpled twenty that he'd placed in his suit pocket earlier, he slipped it to the guard."Twenty minutes?I promise we'll leave as soon as we're done..."

With another chuckle, the guard pocketed the money and winked."All right, just come right down afterwards, and don't tell anyone I let you stay."With a wave and a jaunty whistle he turned away, walking back to the elevator.

As the doors closed behind him, Max lifted her head, then dropped it forward to rest her forehead against Logan's.Her eyes closed, she released a sigh, trying to calm the nerves that raced through her body."That was close.Too close."

"Yeah."The words were little more than a soft breath, as he, too, tried to calm down."Come on, we need to hurry."

With a nod, Max climbed off his lap and keyed in the code for the steel door.As it opened she peered into the hall beyond, smiling in relief as only emptiness and silence greeted her.

***

After almost twenty minutes of searching Channing's office, they had yet to find anything.Logan tapped away furiously at his computer, while Max rifled through drawers and cabinets, trying to find any shred of evidence.

Finally, with one last glance at the clock, Logan shut down the computer and turned to face Max."We need to go, if we stay any longer the guard might come back looking for us."His expression was frustrated."There's nothing here."

Straightening from the last drawer she had searched, Max nodded.Without another word the pair crept down the hall and into the elevator.Forcing satisfied smiles on their faces, they exited the elevator.The lone man that was in the main hall at the time looked at them rather oddly, but smiled knowingly as Max just giggled and blushed, refusing to meet his gaze.From the way her dress was crinkled, her bare feet, and Logan's partially unbuttoned shirt, it didn't take a genius to conclude what they had been up to.

They left the main building without mishap, heading back to their bungalow.As they reached their quarters they stopped on the porch, wanting a few minutes to talk without the worry of being overheard.

Logan stared off into the night, thinking quickly."He's got to have that evidence somewhere.He'd want it close, so he could have it whenever he needed it to threaten his father.At the same time, it'd have to be somewhere it wouldn't be found easily.Where?"

Retrieving her shoes from Logan- luckily he'd remembered to retrieve them as they'd exited the offices- she sat down in a chair next to him."I dunno...maybe in his private rooms?"

"Possibly."As he began to calculate the odds, his eyes brightened.

Knowing what would come next, she slipped inside long enough to grab his computer, depositing it in his lap before sitting down again.

With a smile of thanks, Logan booted up the laptop."Ok, let's see, there's gotta be a layout of the island somewhere.I think I remember something from those files you brought me..."It only took him a few moments to run a search through his computer and find what he was looking for.

_One of the things I love most about Logan...just when I think we're screwed, he manages to work some miracle on that computer of his and find just what we need.Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of her thoughts, she concentrated on the task at hand._

"Here we go..."He turned the screen to face her, allowing her to see the layout of all of the buildings on the island.Each of the bungalows was marked clearly with either the letter "G," the initials of a Brotherhood member, or an "S.""I'm assuming that the 'G' stands for guest, and the 'S' for either security or staff."He pointed to one cabin."Which means that this one is Fassbinder's."

"'K, looks good to me."She sat back, the location memorized."So, what's the plan?I go, practice my breaking and entering skills, find the goods, and bring 'em back to you?"

"Yeah."He smiled slightly at her eagerness as she leapt up."Max?Be careful, please?Channing *should* still be at the party, but just in case..."

With a cheerful wink and a wave, she slipped into the shadows, tossing an "Always!" over her shoulder as she went.

***

She arrived at Channing's quarters without incident, and crept up the stairs.After peering in a window and seeing no lights or signs of movement, she easily picked the lock and slid through the door.

Before beginning her quest for incriminating evidence, she checked all of the rooms to make sure no one was home.Assured that she was alone, she searched quickly and methodically, looking in every place she could think of.She completed her hunt through the living room within a few minutes, she hadn't really expected to find much there anyway.

Moving into the bedroom, she continued her exploration.She examined the contents of his desk, closet, dresser, and nightstand, all with no results.She was about to give up and continue on into the bathroom, when she sensed a slight hesitation as she shut one of the nightstand drawers._As if there's something on the underside...She pulled out the drawer completely, lifting it up to look at the bottom.Sure enough, there was a thin manila envelope taped to the underside._

With a broad grin, she removed the envelope and deftly slid the drawer back into place.She quickly checked the contents of the package, just to be sure.Finding all the ammunition against Davis, as well as the Brotherhood, that she could ever wish for, she laughed softly and slipped out the door, heading back to Logan.

_Now all we have to do is make it through tomorrow morning, and we're in the clear!_

*****


	9. When Dreams Become Reality (9/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (9/10)**

By **Guardian Angel (eyes_only1@yahoo.com)**

**Setting: After Beneath the Surface (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)**

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin, Jen:Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!The insights you gave me were greatly appreciated.**

Sorry about the slight delay on this guys, I was hoping to get it out this afternoon, but had a panic attack, decided I *hated* what I'd originally wrote, and went back and did a major overhaul this evening. *g*

*****

**Part 9**

After Max's successful raid of Channing's cabin, she and Loganspent an hour pouring over the materials she had found.Max changed into loose pajama pants and a comfortable tank top, removed her makeup, and sprawled lazily on the floor at Logan's feet.The pair sat outside on the porch again, in an effort to avoid being overheard.Luckily the balmy night air made it pleasant, and the silvery full moon, along with the small porch lamp, provided plenty of light to see by.

While Max had been searching Fassbinder's cabin, Logan had taken the time to sort through all that happened earlier that evening, and had decided on a decisive course of action- he was going to wait until Max brought it up.No matter how many times he told himself it had just been an act, the memory of the night's events still left him all hot and bothered.He desperately wanted it to be real.Unfortunately, he had no idea what Max wanted, and knew that even if she was interested in a relationship with him, nothing could really come of it until he was out of the wheelchair.With that last thought, he had attempted to push the memories out of his mind and concentrate on the task at hand.He had always been thankful for his ability to become so involved in his work as to forget the outside world, and he had never been so grateful for that talent as he did this night. 

Now, he slouched comfortably in his wheelchair, intently sifting through the information Max had brought him.There was enough evidence in the thin packet to convict the Popeof high treason; he had no worries about the Brotherhood somehow managing to wrangle free of the charges.From time to time, as he came across a particularly interesting document or tidbit, he would pass the paper to Max to read.

There was a pleased grin on his face as he finally put down the last document."We have all we could ever ask for, Max."He let out a low laugh, more relieved than he cared to admit.Not only did he have the evidence needed to convict the Brotherhood, but also there was still a very good chance of being able to walk in his near future."It's all here- Davis' illegal drug trafficking, proof of his liaison with Channing's mother, the stolen goods the Brotherhood imports and exports, the money they manage to siphon out of government projects..."

"What can I say?"The modest look on Max's face was patently fake. "We're just damn good!"She shared a laugh with him.

After carefully putting all of the papers back into the manila envelope, Logan gestured towards the door."We should probably head to bed.Assuming nothing goes wrong in the morning, we're home free.Beechcamp told me earlier that our plane leaves at two tomorrow afternoon."

"Coolness."With that, the pair disappeared into their room.

***

Max lay in bed, staring at the ceiling morosely.She could hear Logan's soft breathing close beside her.All she had to do was reach out her arm a little and she would be able to touch him._Bad thought girl...don't go there.With a sigh, she flipped over on her side, facing away from the all-too tempting man sound asleep next to her__.Things're complicated enough as are, get involved with him and there'll be no hope for it, you'll officially be declared mental.You've got enough problems.She was finding it unusually hard to control herself, though.After living with the unspoken feelings between them for so long, denying their very existence, the events of the evening were tantamount to a bomb being dropped in front of her.The Pandora's box had been opened, and, unable to stuff the confusing emotions back inside, she was forced to confront them._

Giving in to the urge, she turned back to face him, propping her head on her fist as she studied the exhausted man.He lay on his back, with his head turned partially towards her, presenting her with a three-quarters view of his handsome profile.His face, normally so mobile with his many emotions, was serene in sleep, his dark eyelashes fanning in thick half-moon shapes on his cheekbones.Relaxed like this, peaceful and without his glasses, his face appeared younger, though certainly no less handsome, than normal. _Not only is he the kindest man I've ever known, hands down, but he's also the hottest._

Disgusted with her line of thoughts, she flopped back against the pillows, once again reduced to gazing at the ceiling, counting the crossbeams that supported the roof._Sometimes the Manticore trick of not needing much sleep is a real bitch.Like tonight._

Too keyed up to sleep, she was left with nothing to do but relive the scenes from earlier that night.As hard as she tried to resist him, she was starting to get the feeling that she was in too deep, that come the end of this mission, she wouldn't be able to pull back.Too many lines had been crossed over the course of the past week.It scared her.She knew that Logan was attracted to her, he'd never made that a secret- _hell, he made that glaringly obvious the first time we met, he was comin' on to me like a ton of bricks."I haven't been able to get you off my mind...Come here.I want to show you something...Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen."You'd have to be deaf and blind not to get the meaning behind those words - but still, she didn't think he would be down with having to deal with all the baggage that was 'her' twenty-four/seven._

Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, the idea of wanting someone as much as she wanted him, of needing someone that much, scared the shit out of her._Better to get him healed, and get the hell out.'Sides, once we get that info to the doctors, he won't need me as his legs anymore.With the way Lydecker's been hanging around lately, knowing me is just a liability for Logan, one he doesn't need.I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason he was hurt..._

Still unsure of what her course of action would be once they got home, Max settled down to wait out the dawn with her dismal thoughts.

***

On the last morning of their trip, Logan allowed himself to loll around in bed until a little after nine.After all, they'd had a late night, and there really was no pressing reason for him to get up.Max was long gone, and her side of the bed was cold, so he had the room to himself.

He had been laying there, allowing his mind to wander, for a good fifteen minutes after finally opening his eyes, when Max popped into the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake."There was a hint of worry in her chocolate eyes."Mr. Davis called a little while ago, and wanted you to meet him in his office as soon as you woke up."She walked over to the edge of the bed, preparing to help him up as she talked. 

"Oh, really?"His mind raced, trying to think of other reasons why the Brotherhood leader would want to speak to him this morning, if not to talk about their little midnight scouting missions the night before."OK, well, let me shower and I'll be good, don't want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary."Unable to contain his frown, he wheeled himself into the bathroom and shut the door.

***

A half hour later, Logan was escorted into Davis' office.Despite his outwardly cool appearance, underneath his black polo shirt cold, nervous sweat trickled slowly down his spine. 

Upon his entry, both Davis and Channing stood up, welcoming him in with firm handshakes and large smiles.Logan forced himself to relax a little more and smile back, after all, would they really be grinning at him if they were about to accuse him of hacking into their computers and such?

"Logan, welcome.I trust you slept well?"Davis' smile was effusive and he pumped Logan's hand in greeting.

"Yes, of course.Thanks."

"Can I get you something to drink?Coffee, tea, juice?Or to eat perhaps?"Channing's smile was as wide as his father's as he, too, shook Logan's hand. 

"No, I'm fine thanks."_Enough of the small talk, damn it, get on with it!_

Instead of sitting behind his huge desk, Davis seated himself in the small, comfortable conversation pit in one corner of the office, and after pouring coffee for his father and himself, Channing followed suit."So, you've been with us a week now.What are your impressions of the Brotherhood, of our organization and our goals?"Channing's voice was friendly, as Davis lounged back in his chair and allowed his son to lead the interview, at least for now.

Logan chose his words carefully; unsure of where this was headed."I have to admit, I'm impressed.When I arrived, I had a basic idea of what to expect, but what I found far exceeded my mental images."He shrugged one shoulder slightly, allowing a small smile to play across his lips."Needless to say, your compound here is fabulous, the perfect retreat.I've greatly enjoyed my stay here, as has Maxine.My only disappointment is how closed-mouthed you've been about the inner workings of your Brotherhood; I was hoping to learn more.Though from what little I do know, I'd have to say I agree whole-heartedly with you."He met Davis' gaze during this last statement, trying to gauge his reaction.

With a pleased smile, Davis sat forward slightly, assuming control of the conversation from his son."I was hoping you'd say that.I know you were hoping to learn more, but I'm sure you can understand our reticence at revealing intimate details of our organization, unfortunately many people do not believe in our ideals, or approve of our methods.We had to be sure of your character and loyalty before making you privy to such knowledge."

At his words, Logan relaxed completely.Obviously, they still had no idea about his nighttime activities.

Davis continued."We've done a detailed background search- you'll pardon the intrusion, I'm sure- and after having the chance to make your acquaintance in person this past week, the vote was unanimous.We'd like to have you as a member of the Brotherhood."He looked pleased with himself.Before Logan could comment, he held up a hand, as if in caution, and went on."You would start out as a junior member of sorts, as you learn the ropes and the more complicated details and such.After a year or two, once you've had a chance to study our procedure and we've had a chance to watch you at work, and make sure you truly are a perfect choice for the Brotherhood, you will be made into a full-fledged member."

Carefully hiding his inner disgust with a smarmy smile, Logan nodded happily."I'm truly honored, I can't tell you how much I look forward to being a part of something so special." _Did I overdo it?I want to come off as eager, not desperate.With a mental shrug, he decided he didn't really care that much.After all, as long as nothing went drastically wrong in the next few hours, they'd be on their way home, never to see the Brotherhood again._

"Wonderful."Channing rose from his seat, striding across the room to the built-in wet bar."We need a toast to celebrate.What's your pleasure, Logan?"

"Ah..."A little surprised at the thought of alcohol at ten in the morning, he fumbled for a minute before making a hasty recovery."Whiskey, please."

After pouring three drinks, Channing returned to his seat, handing the brimming shot glasses to the other men.

"To Logan Cale, the promising newest addition to the Brotherhood for a Better Humanity."After clinking their glasses together, the three men downed their drinks in one swallow.

As Logan tried to think through the hot burn of whiskey down his throat- he had never really gotten accustomed to drinking hard liquor much, instead preferring wine or beer- Davis started to speak again.

"Now that we have that settled, let us move on to more interesting topics, shall we?"Without waiting for an answer he continued."As part of the agreement about you coming here, you were told that we might have a way to heal you.I know we've been awfully closed-mouthed about that, but I promise you, it is true.In fact," rising from his seat, Davis walked over to the desk and pulled out a thick folder.He removed a few papers and handed them to Logan before continuing, "we just received a report from the team of specialists a few days ago, and I think they've hit on the answer they have been searching for."His smile was proud."They have just a few more loose ends to tie up before we can proceed with your surgery, a little more testing to do to make sure it works, but it shouldn't take long."

Logan pretended to flip through the papers he had been handed, but didn't actually bother to read them.They were part of one of the reports Max had copied for him a few nights ago."That's fabulous.You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

Standing up, Davis subtly signaled the end of the meeting."I would imagine so!Unfortunately I cannot give you a definite date or time frame, but rest assured, you'll be the first to know." He snagged a snazzy business card off the desk, handing it to Logan. The card was embossed with the Brotherhood's elite gold logo, and had the names and phone numbers for both Davis and Fassbinder.

As Logan examined the card, the phone suddenly rang, startling everyone in the room.Jeffrey walked over and picked up the extension.He didn't speak, but as he listened to the voice on the other end, the makings of a frown began to mar his handsome features.

A feeling of dread began to build in Logan's stomach as Davis replaced the receiver and turned back to him, never having spoken a word to whoever had been on the other end.

"We need some time to put everything in order before we bring you on, there's a few more things we need to look into.I know there's probably a million tasks you need to complete back home, to prepare yourself for the move, but could you possibly stay with us for another day or two, while we check into a couple small details?Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated… "

_Oh fuck.Max, where are you…this cannot be good._Even as his stomach felt like it was about to revolt from all the nerves humming through his tense body, Logan desperately tamped down on the helpless feelings and tried to look casual and relaxed, as if he had nothing to be concerned about. "Well, I did have a few meetings scheduled for tomorrow, but I suppose they could be cancelled, if this is really necessary…"_Oh please God say it isn't!_

_ _

Davis' next words brought Logan to the conclusion that either God wasn't in the mood to listen right now, or that He simply didn't give a shit.

"Yes, Mr. Cale, I'm afraid it is."

_We're back to 'Mr. Cale' now?Shit…_

"All right."He hoped he appeared calmer than he actually was.

While Davis gifted him with a small smile at this, his expression lacked all of its previous warmth.After shaking hands with both men, Logan quickly rolled out of the room, desperate to find Max.

***

Logan propelled himself into the bungalow as fast as his trembling arms would allow.As soon as he had left Davis and Channing his composure had collapsed and he had been reduced to a fumbling bundle of nerves.It wasn't like him to lose control like this, even in a crisis he prided himself on his ability to stay calm…but this was different.In Seattle there were plenty of places for him to go when the shit hit the fan, but here…here they were reliant on the Brotherhood for transportation home, there was literally no other way to leave the island. _And I've endangered Max as well…it's not just myself this time._

_ _

He found Max sprawled across their bed, reading a magazine.At his abrupt entrance, she looked up, her perceptive gaze quickly taking in his disheveled and desperate appearance.Knowing something was wrong, she leapt from the bed without a word and walked out to the deck, where they would not be overheard.Logan followed. 

Her voice was low."What happened?Did they know?" 

"I…I…they…while I was there…"His grasp of the English language seemed to have deserted him, and he was frustrated by his uncooperative tongue.

She interrupted him."Logan."As he stuttered into silence at the quiet authority in her voice, she continued."Logan, calm down.I can't figure this out if you can't talk to me.Take a deep breath, slow down, and tell me what happened."

Calmed slightly by her composure, he did as told.At the intake of oxygen into his body, his brain seemed to focus again._Hmm…next time, I guess I should try to remember to breath._"Everything was going fine, until at the very end of the meeting Davis received a call.He abruptly became all serious, and asked me to stay for a day or two more while they look into 'something.'They know Max…or at least they suspect.We're in deep shit here!There's no way for us to leave the island without their permission, we're literally their prisoners!"

He was utterly baffled by the slight smile on Max's lips.Didn't she understand exactly how serious this was?

"Logan…really hun, you need to relax.This is what you have me for, remember?And there's always a way out.We just have to find it."

While her words were reassuring, he couldn't help but be slightly nervous about the unknown way out she seemed to think was there.Despite his best efforts, he couldn't quite manage to hide the concern in his voice."What exactly did you have in mind?"

Her amused grin only made him more anxious."Damned if I know…haven't you figured it out yet?I make it all up as I go along!"She laughed at the stricken look on his face."For starters, here's what we're going to do.You," she boosted herself up to sit on the railing of the porch, swinging her feet back and forth calmly, "are going to go inside and pack only what you absolutely need into your small duffle bag.Unless we absolutely have to, I don't want to leave until tonight, when we have the cover of darkness, and we can't have excess bags weighing us down.Once that's done, you and I are going to pretend like nothing's wrong, like we have nothing to hide."

With a nod of understanding, he rolled inside to stuff as much as he could into the small bag.

***

As the sun started to go down, Max began to ready herself for their 'unscheduled' departure.During the tense afternoon, she had already stuffed a few of her favorite items of clothes into another small bag- _no sense in good clothes going to waste, when Logan was kind enough to spring for 'em!_- and now it sat on one side of the bed, next to Logan's.

Her planned outfit for the escape, her black catsuit and boots, was tossed on the bed next to the cases, and it only took her a few minutes to dash into the bathroom and slip into the tight garment. Logan had already changed into the black slacks and charcoal gray sweater she had selected for him, and he sat close by, anxiously waiting.

She made them wait until night had settled and cast a protective layer of darkness over everything.Finally deeming it was time to leave, she placed both bags on Logan's lap, and slunk outside to make sure no one was around to witness their stealthy departure. At her signal, Logan quickly rolled across the open clearing and into the trees, turning to wait for her.

Max was just about to follow him when she spotted Channing coming out of the trees off to her left. With a pointed look and a gesture at Logan, telling him to keep going- she had planned for this possibility, and had told Logan to meet her in the trees surrounding the airstrip if they were separated- she walked over to greet Fassbinder, a large smile on her lips.

With her gaze locked on Channing's, she didn't notice that while Logan moved farther back into the trees to avoid detection, he did not leave.In fact, his eyes never strayed from her slender form as she sashayed up to the other man.His fist clenched in his lap.

Max stopped a few steps away from Channing and looked up at him coquettishly from beneath her lashes. "Hey Mr. Fassbinder."Her voice was syrupy sweet.

He smiled charmingly at her."Please, didn't I already tell you to call me Channing?"He shifted his weight, leaning in closer to her.

Max's smile widened slightly._This is going to be way too easy. _"Channing…what are you doing here this time of night?"She giggled like an imbecile.

Reading the invitation in her eyes, he stepped even closer, picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips.He pressed a moist kiss to the center of her palm, never noticing her repressed shudder at the gesture."Looking for a beautiful lady…I seem to have found her, too.Where's Logan?"

"I dunno…not here.He went for a walk." She allowed him to pull her against him, winding her arms around his neck.

As Channing's mouth closed in over hers, neither noticed the lone figure hidden in the trees, a bleak look of torment on his face that was slowly transforming into rage.With a snarled oath, Logan spun around and headed deeper into the trees, in the direction of the airfield.

Because of his stubborn refusal to look back into the clearing once more, he never saw Max's next move. The deadly accurate knee that Max brought up into Channing's crotch reducing him to a blubbering pile of flesh, and he curled up on the ground, attempting to protect his damaged family jewels with his hands.

Knowing that if she just left him there he'd go running to Daddy as soon as he recovered enough to walk, Max ruthlessly smashed her fist into his face, knocking the pathetic man out cold._Bastard.I've been wanting to do that since I met you!_With a single backward glance to make sure he really wasn't moving, she slipped noiselessly into the trees, heading towards the rendezvous point with Logan.

***

When Max reached the agreed upon location, she noticed the unusual tenseness that possessed Logan, but assumed it was just because he was nervous about their escape. With a mental shrug, she scanned the area in front of them, trying to decide on her next course of action.

On the other side of the small tarmac airstrip, she noticed a small plane.While not the luxurious private jet they'd flown in during the trip there, she figured it would do the trick.Besides, it would probably be easier to fly.Manticore training had covered several piloting courses, but the X-5's breakout had occurred before they had completed the classes, and she had never really perfected the art of flying a jet.However, a small puddle jumper like this she could handle.

The strip appeared deserted, but she could never be too sure.Motioning Logan to stay there, she wove from shadow to shadow, finally making a mad dash across the open section before ducking behind the plane.

Unfortunately her movement had caught the attention of the single attendant on duty in the small guard shack, she hadn't noticed his presence earlier.He came racing out of the building with gun in hand, yelling at her to stop.With a muttered prayer that he hadn't bothered to radio in for assistance before coming after her, she swiftly dealt with the lone man, knocking him out cold with a roundhouse kick and a single punch.His gun clattered uselessly to his side as he collapsed, never having fired a single bullet.

After checking a little more thoroughly this time to make sure they were indeed alone, Max nodded to Logan, and he quickly propelled himself across the strip to join her.She tossed the bags into the plane.

"Uh, Max?I don't mean to rain on your parade and all, but who's gonna fly that thing?"

His words gave way to an undignified squawk of surprised alarm as she effortlessly lifted _him_ and plopped him down in the passenger seat.

"Me."She leaped into the pilot's chair, turning on the engines and beginning to run a systems check as they warmed up.

"But…"He stammered, "do you actually know how to fly this thing?"

"We took classes in Manticore…never for this exact model, but hell, it can't be that hard, right?"She glanced at him, noticing his pale expression."Why, scared?"

He tried to act nonchalant.Unfortunately, his shaky voiced completely ruined the effect."No, not at all…"

"What's wrong?You weren't this petrified on the trip over here."

"Yeah, but…that was a decent-sized jet, not this rickety piece of shit.Have I mentioned I'm afraid of heights?"

"Yeah…looks like it's about time for you to get over that fear."Despite her rather harsh words, the glance she tossed his way was concerned."Logan, relax.I can do this. Just sit back, close your eyes, and it'll be over before you know it."So saying, she began to taxi down the runway, coaxing the small plane into the air.

***

It took him a few hours, but eventually Logan came to the conclusion that Max did, indeed, know how to fly, and that the small plane was not going to crash and send them plummeting into the ocean below.Still, he refused to look down. 

However, as his fear slowly abated to a more tolerable level, his anger at the scene he had witnessed earlier began to resurface.Noticing the new tension in him, Max glanced over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."His voice was harsh, and he knew he didn't sound at all convincing.

"Logan…what's wrong?I know you too well to believe that."

After a fierce battle for control, which he lost, Logan lashed out at her."Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"She looked puzzled.

"Does he taste better than me?Is he a better kisser?"His voice was sharp with fury.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"Her deadly quiet reply should have been a warning to him, but he failed to recognize the signs.

"Channing!I saw you kiss him, is he more skilled with his hands than I am?"In the back of his mind he knew he was going too far, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Her voice was a low hiss."You _bastard._Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"The last statement was almost a shout as she whirled to face him, forgetting all about piloting the small aircraft.She lashed out at him, shoving him roughly back against his seat. "You think I _enjoyed _that slimy bastard's touch? Did you happen to _miss_ the way I crushed his balls into his stomach? How _dare _you accuse me of liking that, or blame me for letting him touch me! That's what you brought me here for, you shit-for-brains uppity prick!" Her chest heaved in her fury. Neither noticed as the plane began to decline in altitude. "I put up with being treated like a two-bit whore for you for a fucking _week_, and _this_ is the thanks I get? Fuck you.I'm out.I'll get you home, but after that don't _ever_ ask me for help again!" She hated herself for needing to fight down the tears that threatened to overflow her eyes.

As she finally realized that the plane had gone into a rather steep dive and moved to fix the mistake, Logan slumped back in his chair, shocked by what he had just done._Gods, what was I thinking?I guess that's the problem right there…I *wasn't* thinking. _"Max…"

His quiet overture was cut off abruptly by her sharp words."Don't even *think* of speaking to me for the rest of this trip."

He gulped. _Shit, this is worse than I thought…_ "Max."Despite the fact that she gave no recognition of having heard him, but instead continued to stare straight ahead, he plowed on, trying to find his way out of this bumbling mess."I'm so sorry…I…"_If you don't want to loose her you fucking moron, you'd better stop fumbling and say it!_"I was jealous.I know that doesn't excuse the things I said, but I hope you realize that I didn't mean any of it…you've been nothing but wonderful this entire trip, putting up with so much shit just to help me…I just-"Again, here he stumbled, but forced himself to finish his thought."I know I have no right to feel this way, that we've never defined our relationship in any way or set any standards, but the thought of another man kissing you, putting his hands on you…it makes me sick with jealousy.I'm sorry Max."

As he slumped back in his seat once more, she looked at him.The pain and shimmer of tears in her eyes tore at his heart, making him feel like the lowest sludge on earth."No one has ever managed to hurt me as deeply as you just did.Please don't speak to me right now…I need some time to think."So saying, she turned back to the controls.

Throughout the remaining duration of the flight, she never once glanced his way again.

*****

Note to Jen- thank you SO much for helping me work through my block on this part, I was about ready to kill myself! *lol*You're the best big sis!


	10. When Dreams Become Reality (1010)

When Dreams Become Reality (10/10)

**When Dreams Become Reality (10/10)**

By **Guardian Angel (**[eyes_only1@yahoo.com][1])

1/14/01

**Setting: After _Beneath the Surface (my fic), and sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof."_**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dark Angel (I only wish I did!)...so please don't sue! :-)**

**Rachel, Mandy, Erin, Jen:Thank you girls, for all your help with this, you're the best!I would've either gone insane or killed myself if not for your help at times! ;-)**

**Author's Notes: Wow, ok, time for the final notes here...I'd just like to thank all of you people who were kind enough to leave reviews or send me comments, I'm addicted to feedback! :-)I appreciate all the comments, it helps me to become a better writer.Sorry about all the delays while writing this, I've had a lot of stuff going on these past few weeks, as have my wonderful beta readers, so often it's taken me awhile to get the parts out, I know.I hope it was worth the wait!Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, I definitely enjoyed writing it! *hugs to all* **

Oh, and sorry guys, but the technical science stuff is not very accurate...I'm basically going off what I remember from biology two years ago, and what little info I could dig up on Yahoo! without much effort, I'm in the mood to write but way too tired to do an in-depth search for info. :-)Hope no one cares that much!

*****

**Part 10- Conclusion**

"Logan?"Without bothering for an answer, Max headed down the hallway towards his office.It was pretty much a given that she'd find him there, anyway.

"In here Max."

His voice reached her from elsewhere just as she was about to enter his computer room.Changing course, she walked into his living room instead.

Logan was there, along with Doctor Jennifer Sheffield.

"Max, hey."Logan smiled happily at her, his ocean-blue eyes sparkling.

As she leaned against the door jam, Max eyed the pretty woman sitting next to him.Though Dr. Sheffield had over fifteen years already under her belt as a specialist in paralyzation cases, she was still young, in her mid thirties.She had been a child genius, completing medical school before she was twenty.She had a waterfall of blond hair that swung to her waist, intelligent green eyes, and a perky, upbeat attitude.

Taking in how close Jen leaned to Logan, how her smile brightened every time she looked at him, Max wanted to hate her, she really did.Only she couldn't, because Jen was the one who was going to make Logan walk again.

Once they had returned from Hawaii, t had taken Logan and Max almost two weeks to find Jen, and all of two seconds once they met her to decide that she was perfect for the job of deciphering the notes from the Brotherhood.The lovely woman had moved into Logan's penthouse three weeks ago, and had promptly devoted every waking hour to her research and studies, pouring over the information the Brotherhood had so kindly provided.Every day she got closer to the answer, and Max knew that the breakthrough they needed would come anytime now.

The Brotherhood had collapsed with hardly a protest, barely a week after Max and Logan had returned home.The broadcasts Eyes Only had sent out through Seattle had aroused the public's fury.Logan had even managed to widen his hack, and send the message out to cities all along the West Coast.With the strident demand of the people at their back, the police had quickly arrested the villainous members, and now they were all safely behind bars. 

_All in all, our trip to 'paradise' was damn productive._

"Max?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Logan's questioning voice.With a start she focused in on the here and now, sliding her private musings into a corner of her brain to continue thinking about later.

"Hey, sorry.Mind was taking a side trip."The corner of her mouth turned up in a slightly amused smile."What's up, kiddies?You paged?"

She wouldn't have believed it possible, but his grin widened even more.He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"We've got it Max!Jen found the last key we needed!"For once, words failed him, and before he had time to recover Dr. Sheffield stepped in.

"I found the last RNA sequence we needed this morning, and after that it all just clicked.We're going to do the surgery tomorrow, Bling has already said he will definitely be able to make it."After much discussion and research, they had decided that it would be best if the DNA and RNA inserted into Logan were from a male, instead of from Max.Jen thought there would be less chance of rejection that way, and Bling had promptly volunteered. 

"Congratulations!"Despite the pang in her heart, Max didn't have to fake her smile as she walked over to give him a quick hug.The familiar feel of his arms around her as he returned the embrace brought much-too-recent memories swimming to the surface, and she pulled back quickly, covering her turmoil with another smile."Ladies beware, we're soon going to have a walkin', talkin' Logan Cale running around on the loose."

Laughing slightly at her joke, he snagged her hand before she could walk away, then promptly released it as he sensed the undefined emotions boiling in her eyes.With Jen right there, he knew now was not the time to ask her what was wrong, so he pushed it aside."Can you get tomorrow off work?Please?"His cerulean blue eyes were quietly pleading."I'd really like you to be there."

Her gaze darted towards the doorway, then the window, before returning to rest on him again."Why?I mean, I can probably get it off, just fake being sick and Normal'll practically shove me out the door, but why is it so important that I'm there?"

"I don't know, it just is.Reassurance, I guess.Someone to hold my hand while I scream, and all that."He tried to inject a note of levity into the conversation, but his amusement quickly faded away to seriousness again."I want you to be there.Just in case..."

Understanding what he wasn't quite able to bring himself to say, she sent him a comforting smile and nodded.They all knew that despite Dr. Sheffield's expertise, the operation was still very dangerous and there was the slight chance that he might not live through it."In that case, count me in.What time do the games start tomorrow?"

"Eight.We want to start early, 'cause the anesthesia requires that he go without breakfast, and I want to do it while I'm still at my peak, not tired out."There was the quiet ring of authority in Dr. Sheffield's voice as she spoke.

"'K, I'll be there.I'll see you two tomorrow.If I don't get back to work Normal will have a hissy fit, I'm on my lunch hour."

Before she could swing out the door and disappear, Logan's voice stopped her."Max?One more thing...you think you could swing by sometime tonight, spend a little while with me?I'll cook dinner if you'd like..."

When he smiled at her like that, with his eyes all hopeful, it was nearly impossible for her to deny him anything."Sure.I'll see you around six then?"

He nodded, and as she slipped out the door the smile faded from her face.Her eyes became shadowed, confused.She wanted Logan to walk, she really did, but she also knew that it would change everything between them.Once he was able to stand on his own, he wouldn't need her anymore, and it would be time for her to step away, to stand back and let him resume his life.As she jogged down the stairs, the grim thought made her all the more convinced to enjoy herself tonight._After all, it might be the last evening like this I spend with him..._

***

The surgery went well, with hardly a hitch throughout the entire process.Within a few hours of waking from the anesthesia, Logan claimed he could feel a noticeable stiffness in his legs, along with a slight aching pain.His words brought a cheer from everyone, and hopes continued to rise at this good news.

Within two days, with a little help from Bling, he was able to wiggle his toes and shift his legs slightly.Immediately following this discovery, Bling set up a strict regimen of exercises for him to do, and helped him through the routine every day.Thus started Logan's rapid road to recovery.

The next few months were filled with his ongoing physical therapy, and trips to various doctors.Though it seemed like ages to him, soon Logan was able to walk short distances with the aid of a walker, and shortly after that he was able to hobble around with a set of crutches, and finally with only a cane.

The night he was able to walk to Max and give her a hug for the first time since his accident was a major highlight in his life, as was the first time he was able to take a walk in the rain.Or walk to the local market and buy groceries.Play a heated, if short, game of basketball with Bling.Do his own reconnaissance for his Eyes Only stories.

***

One evening, after a particularly rough day of work about four months after Logan's successful surgery, Max let herself into his penthouse.She was exhausted, tired to the bone, and she was hoping to sweet-talk Logan into fixing her dinner before she dragged her tired butt to bed.

As she walked down the hall, she could hear the quiet murmur of voices coming from the family room.She frowned.While one voice belonged to Logan, she couldn't identify the other, and she really wasn't in the mood for company.She had been planning on a quiet evening alone…except for Logan of course.

Padding noiselessly up to the doorway, she peaked in, careful to not reveal her presence.Upon seeing Jen Sheffield cozied up to Logan on the couch her frown turned into a silent snarl.

While Jen had been at least moderately subtle about her advances towards Logan in the beginning, when she'd still been working for him, now she seemed to have dropped all pretenses and was coming on to him with all the subtly of a ton of bricks.Despite the fact that the couch was big enough to easily fit three people, she was sitting close enough to him that their thighs touched, and her arm was draped over the back of the sofa.Her legs were crossed towards him, and she leaned slightly towards him, her eyes never leaving his face as he talked.Unless it was to do a slow sweep down the rest of his body.

Her face heated in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as Logan laughed at whatever it was Jen had just said to him._Obviously he didn't miss me that much, I don't see him pushing her away.She had been so busy this past week that she'd only been to see him twice, and the last time was three days ago.__Jen was probably all too eager to fill the void.Bitch.Once again, though, she found herself unable to hate the pretty doctor.After all, she had devoted the last five months to Logan, continuing to drop by to check up on him long after the surgery had been deemed a success and her job was technically finished.__Besides…can I really fault her for liking Logan?Their meaningless conversation was a soft hum in her ears, in her anger nothing that was being said was registering in her brain._

Turning away from the door, she was about to creep down the hall and leave when sudden movement caught her eye.What she saw when she glanced back into the room brought her blood up to the boiling point: Logan and Jen were _kissing!Sharp waves of hurt washed through her.After a moment, though, her defense mechanisms kicked in, and her hurt started to transform into anger.As her vision swam red with fury Max pushed away from the door, forcing her feet to move in the direction of the elevator.She knew that if she didn't get the hell out of there __now that she would commit some cardinal sin, probably something along the lines of ripping Jen's head from her body.__And then strangling Logan with her trachea.With that thought she slipped out the door and down to the street, gunning her motorcycle engine as she raced away, desperate to loose herself in the comforting power of her bike._

***

Logan pulled back from the kiss and lifted his head as he heard a motorcycle engine being gunned down on the street below. __Shit, it's probably Max.I'd better deal with this quickly, she won't like seeing Jen here…He had been taken completely off guard when Jen had leaned over and planted an eager kiss on his mouth.While he hated to admit it, he was only human, and the warm contact of lips on lips had surprised him into responding for a few short seconds.He couldn't help but feel like it was a betrayal of Max…even though he had been dreaming it was her he was kissing._Better not tell Jen that…While he valued Jen as a doctor and a friend, he had no sexual interest in her, and he had thought he'd made that plenty clear over the course of their relationship.__Obviously not. _

"Jen…"He pulled away from her, standing up as his mind raced, trying to think of something to say to drive the point home without hurting her any more than necessary."I'm flattered, I really am-"

Her smile was sad."Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

She frowned at the distance he had put between them, chewing on her bottom lip.He couldn't help but notice that the move didn't look nearly as alluring on her as it did when Max nibbled on her lip that way."I'm flattered by your attention, _but I don't feel the same way.I'm sorry if you ever got the impression that I cared for you as more than a friend, my feelings for you just aren't like that."_

"OK, I can deal with that…do you mind if I ask you one question?"Rising from the sofa, she began to quietly gather together her purse and coat, preparing to leave.

"Sure, go ahead."His slight smile was tinged with weariness; this was only the icing on a very long day.And he missed Max. 

"Is it just me, or is there someone else you're already involved with?"As she stood posed in the doorway, her gaze was direct.

"Max.I love Max."It was the first time he had admitted it out loud, and he was slightly surprised at how good it felt to say it.

Her smile was wistful."She's a lucky woman…maybe you should tell her how you feel." 

"Yeah, I'm getting to it…"His answering smile was tinged with irony.

"Do yourself, and her, a favor…don't want too long.Life's short, and everyone deserves to know that they are loved." With those parting words she turned and walked down the hall, letting herself out of his penthouse. 

Sinking back down to the couch, Logan shook his head in wonder.As he sat there and pondered the happenings of the day he was vaguely surprised that Max never showed up, he had been sure that it was her motorcycle he'd heard earlier._Guess not…just one that sounded like her.Or maybe my wishful thinking._

***

Much later that night, Max was still on her bike, speeding through the now-deserted streets of Seattle.While her thoughts had originally been angry, now the fury had given way to pain that she was unable to conceal from herself.As always, the comforting feel of the wind in her hair, coupled with the powerful thrum of the well-tuned engine between her thighs had provided a soothing effect, allowing her to move past her initial reaction and deal with her real feelings.

_I should have known…She's everything I'm not.Blond, willowy, successful…normal.No worries about seizures interrupting her day, or big brothers on a commando trip bursting in to ruin the mood._

_ _

_I guess this just goes to prove that life's fucked up.I should have started backing away sooner, as soon as we returned from Hawaii. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt this bad.Yeah, right.That trip was the death knell I think, after pretending to be lovers for so long that the lines between reality and dreams faded it's pretty much impossible to go back to the quid pro quo relationship we originally had.Stupid._

_ _

_So what happens now?I start pulling back, that's what.I should just pick up and haul my ass out of Seattle all together, make a clean break…but that would mean leaving Cindy and Kendra, Sketchy and Herbal.Somehow I think I'm going to need my friends in the weeks to come too much for me to run away now.Besides, that's not fair to them, ditching them at the spur of the moment just 'cause some guy burned me._

_ _

_So what choice am I left with?A slow break…slowly cutting down the amount of time we spend together, the depth that I depend on him.Honestly it'll probably be more painful this way, but…I just can't force myself to leave.Even though I know I should… Shoulda known that it wasn't in the destiny of a genetically enhanced killing machine to find love._

***

The next evening when Max answered Logan's page, he noticed that she was more subdued than usual.When she refused to talk about it he pushed it to the back of his mind, figuring she'd either break down and tell him, or eventually get over it.There were more important things to think about right then, he needed her to do some snooping for him.His legs just weren't quite strong enough to allow him to do his own breaking and entering…besides, she was much better at it than he ever had been.

So busy was he with the excitement of finally being able to walk again, and all of the little details and excitements that it entailed, that it was a long time before Logan realized that Max was quietly, effectively, slipping out of his life.

******

Finished.

And before you all start throwing rotten veggies at me, let me just say that *yes* I know this wasn't the ending most of you were hoping for, and *yes* there is a sequel coming, and *yes* it is already partially written. :-)It's all good guys! ;-)Please, don't kill me...*raises hands in surrender*Anyone coming after me with weapons will have my Logan clones set upon them. (In a BAD way, guys, get your mind outta the gutter! *snickers*) *ducks behind couch to avoid any incoming missiles*

Hmm…I guess I could be nice and explain *why* I decided to end it this way.Basically, after doing a lot of thinking, I decided that I wanted "Dreams" to concentrate more on how Logan was healed, with the side effect of bringing the two of them closer together, of course.The sequel will deal with the changes in their relationship. :-)Honestly I think that when he is healed it will cause problems between them, I mean, she's kinda gotten used to him being sort of dependent on her, and vice versa… But stay tuned for the sequel, which just needs some fine tuning, for your happy ending. ;-)Oh, and then there's the other little fact that I didn't really want to change the rating of my story in the middle. ;-) *hint hint*

*****

Ok, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the sequel was finished like six months ago, and is called "**Fade to Black**."If you can't find it on ff.net for some reason, you can find it (along with all my other work) here: [http://www.geocities.com/eyes_only1/][2]Enjoy! :-)

   [1]: mailto:eyes_only1@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/eyes_only1/



End file.
